


Dark Souls: A Novelization

by jtty



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtty/pseuds/jtty
Summary: A complete retelling of Dark Souls in Novel Form, following several characters of popular character types.





	1. Escape

Amy ran her fingers across the wrinkled remnants of her head. The leathery feeling of her skin was only broken up by the occasional hairs that had yet to fall out. She leaned her head against the wall, breathing slowly and carefully. Her throat scratched as air passed into her lungs, and she coughed. Blood speckled her rotting hands. Since her death, she had not needed to eat or drink, but at this point, she’d kill for a sip of water.

Her fingers aimlessly slid across the chain that was supposed to be holding her against the wall. It was rusted through, and didn’t connect to its base anymore. Not that it mattered. The door was locked, and no one had checked on her since she was thrown into this cell. She let out a wheezy chuckle. There was no one sane enough to check on her. Everyone here was Hollow. And soon, she’d be Hollow as well.

Her mind fluttered to regrets, as it often did in the cell. She wished she had seen Vinheim. She wished she could have mastered sorcery and written her own spells. She wished she could have said goodbye to everyone. She wished…

A body crashed into the cell, sending Amy reeling out of her reverie. She looked around, eyes resting on a newly formed hole in the roof. A knight looked in from above, wearing the symbol of Astora. He could help! She tried to form words, but pain flashed through her throat, and nothing but coughing escaped her lips. The knight quickly moved on, and she cursed under her breath. She kicked the corpse, causing a key to scatter across the floor. She moved, faster than she had in a long time, and picked it up.

She stumbled up to the door, pushing it into the keyhole. It clicked, and the door opened.

She giddily pushed the door open and began to leave, but stopped herself. Don’t be foolish, she thought. Her eyes scanned her cell. They fell on the broken sword hilt that had been there since she arrived. It still had sharp pieces of metal attached to it. She picked it up, weighing it in her hand. She had never used a sword, or whatever you’d call it at its current state, but if she truly was the only sane one here, she’d need something to help her make it out.

Out…she thought. Freedom. And then, to find that knight and thank him for giving her a chance to live again. She stepped through the door, steeling herself for what would come.

The hallway was bleak, lit only by a couple of torches built into the wall. In the flickers of light, she saw human forms, making crazed gestures and attempts at the wall. What were they doing? Would she do the same if she became Hollow? She shuddered. Even the word alone gave her chills. Stories she had heard of them said that they were hostile and dangerous; Undead without Humanity that enjoyed killing without remorse. A fate worse than any other, and one she was headed steadily towards if she stayed here any longer.

She carefully sidestepped a Hollow as she moved down the hallway. She glanced in a cell as she walked past a door. A Hollow slammed into the door and reached out at her. She squeaked, but held in her scream, not wanting to alert the rest of the Hollows that had made it out of their cells.

The thudding of her heart was growing more audible with each step. The Hollows scared her. Blood pounded in her ears. Her throat closed up. She clutched her sword hilt to her chest. Her heart was beating fast, faster than it ever had before. She looked around, suddenly confused. It wasn't her heart. Looking to her right, she locked eyes with a giant demon. Its eyes radiated with the hatred of thousands of lives, daring her to move. She screamed, falling backwards against the stone lining the hallway, before realizing it was separated from her by a large wall and bars.

Her panic settled, just in time to notice one of the crazed Hollows diving on top of her. They both went down - Amy onto her back, and the Hollow pierced through the chest by the blade she held. The blade didn’t slow it, as it tore at her rotting flesh. Pain seared first through her chest, then through her cheek as she lost bits of skin. She managed to dislodge the blade and stab at its neck until it stopped moving.

Amy laid dejected underneath the dead Hollow, waiting for the pain to subside. After what felt like hours, the pain was still there, but it had gained a companion. Bugs and vermin began to congregate to the body. She pushed it off and forced herself to continue. The end of the hallway opened up into a small room filled with stagnant water. She dropped to her knees, and buried her face in the water, drinking greedily. It was disgusting, and her cheek seared from the muck flowing into her wound. She forced herself to swallow the thick liquid. It went down slowly. Her stomach turned, but her throat was finally soothed.

She wiped her mouth, and caught her reflection. As the water settled, all that looked back from the murky water was her torn, rotten face. One of her eyelids hung down, and she could see her teeth through the hole in her cheek. Tears began to well up in her eyes. 'Pretty' was never something she referred to herself as, but she hadn’t realized how much of a monstrosity she had become.

She grit her teeth and ruined her reflection in the water with her hand. This was not the time to break down. Getting out of this hell was the priority. Afterwards, she could worry about her face. There were legends about lifting the curse. Legends stem from truth. She’d find a way, so there was no need to worry yet. She got up, and looked for a way out. There was a rusty ladder leaning against the wall that led to the floor above. She sidled around the pool of water, and mounted the ladder. It shook in its holds, but she managed to climb it by moving incredibly slow.

Cold air bit Amy’s exposed flesh as she stumbled out into a courtyard. The tatters she was wearing did nothing to fight the cold, and she shivered violently. The courtyard, however, had a small bit of salvation. A fire pit held a bonfire, slowly dying as the wind blew its ashes away. She walked over to it, and sat down. Hardly any warmth came from the embers. She tried burying her hands in the ashes, being careful of the rusty sword sticking out of the pile, but was only met with more cold. “No…” she managed to mutter out.

She sat back, burying her hands under her arms. The bonfire sputtered out fully, the sword shifting and beginning to sink into the ashes fully. Well, she thought, at least I can take the sword. It’s better than a handle, no matter how rusty. She gripped the sword’s hilt, and felt the ashes tug at her soul. Her hand shot back away from it, afraid, but it was too late. The small mound encompassed her soul, and pulled it fully into its embrace. Warmth filled her, and the bonfire roared to life. Her skin repaired itself before her eyes. She looked herself over. She was still a walking corpse, but all of her pains were lifted. There were no traces of the wounds from earlier. Even her rotting flesh had subsided slightly. She was incredulous, and forgot the cold entirely as she basked in the glow of the fire. This was the feeling of hope she needed. She gripped the broken hilt she carried tighter and stood, striding to the large door that framed the courtyard. She braced herself against it and threw it open with both hands. Nothing could stop her.

She regretted that thought almost immediately. The door slammed behind her on its own, and a giant demon lunged into the trap she had walked into. She dropped her measly hilt as her knees buckled beneath her. How had the demon gotten out of the basement? The thing glared at her as it lumbered close, wielding what she could only describe as a tree for a weapon. She met its eyes, and was taken aback. These were not the eyes of that demon she had met before, despite the bodies being the same hulking mass. How could there be two of these things?

A barred gate to the side of the room ground its way open, calling her attention to it. A Hollow stumbled in, adding to her distress, but also giving her an escape. She need only get around the demon. The beast lifted its tree hammer. She had one shot. She grabbed her sword hilt, threw it into the beast’s face, and dove between its legs. It stumbled, bellowing angrily and swinging wide. Amy dodged the legs, and got to her feet. She sprinted for the newcomer, who brandished a sword at her. She caught its hand as it swung at her, and pushed it towards the demon. She slid through the gateway, letting loose the mechanism for it to drop as she passed through, and snapping it off so that it couldn’t be reopened. She didn’t wait to see if the gate held.

She made her way down the steps in front of her, and found herself in another room filled with water. This one reeked of mold and rot. It was possible the other one did too, and she just hadn’t noticed. The only exit, of course, was through the water. She waded through, glad that she had no food in her to lose to the overwhelming nausea that followed.

Water dripped from her legs as she trudged into the new hallway. The sky was a dark grey above her in this open air walkway. It seemed fitting for this forsaken place.

An arrow slammed into her shoulder, causing her to stumble back and let loose a cry. Pain screamed through her shoulder and up through her neck. She squinted through the tears brimming in her eyes, and saw a Hollow standing at the far end of this narrow walkway. He lifted the bow he wielded, readying another shot. She saw a small doorway to her left, and ducked for cover, the arrow whizzing past her as she hit the ground hard. “Damn it.” She muttered, ripping the arrow from her shoulder. Regret followed immediately as the pain doubled and blood poured from the wound. “Damn it!” She made a note to herself - Look through fucking doors before walking in like an idiot. This was twice now she’d almost died. That made her realize she hadn’t looked where she was yet.

It was a small room. More like a closet, when she really looked at it. There was also a corpse sitting next to her, full of arrows. Luckily for her, the corpse held a shield. She pulled it out of the thing’s lap, and examined it. It was flawless, almost unused. Ironic, she thought. She slid it into place on her arm. It fit comfortably enough, only loose if she moved too fast. Nothing adjusting some straps later wouldn’t fix. On the inside of the shield, a dagger lay sheathed against the wood. She pulled the dagger out. Unlike the shield, it was dull and chipped. Better than a sword hilt. Time to go.

The Hollow stood at the end of the hall, lazily swaying. Amy bit her lip, thinking. She could get close, but it’d definitely get an arrow off at her. Maybe two.

She wondered at the possibility of casting magic by hand, but one attempt proved useless. Without a catalyst, magic was impossible, and she was stuck. If she had had a catalyst, she could shoot down the Hollow and be on her way. She sighed, and looked down the hall. The Hollow was still there, unsurprisingly. Hopefully the shield would do the trick.

She pushed herself around the corner and sprinted towards the Hollow. The Hollow reacted faster than she thought, firing an arrow almost immediately. Her shield blocked it well, but the point could be seen piercing through to the back side of the shield. As she predicted, a second arrow flew past her. It grazed her shin, reminding her the size of her cover.

The Hollow turned to run as she bore down on it. She tackled it to the ground and buried the dagger into its neck. It stopped moving after several stabs, its mouth opening and letting out a putrid smell of rot. She pulled herself up, kicked the corpse, and got ready to move on. She considered taking the bow, but she had no idea how to aim the thing, and left it behind.

Several minutes of cautious navigation through hallways brought her onto a balcony overlooking the bonfire she had lit. This was the first time her path had truly split. She wasn’t really sure where she was trying to get to. ‘Out’ was all she had been considering, and she had hoped she’d just know it when she saw it. She paced the floor, thinking. She had been unconscious when dragged into this place. She hadn’t seen anything since…She stopped pacing. Just before the demon had dropped down, there had been a large door. The demon had caused her to miss it at the time, but that had to be it. She wasn’t really up to fighting a demon by herself, especially with just a dagger. Perhaps the knight who had saved her could help. She’d have to find him first.

She randomly picked a direction and started walking, instantly running into a dead end where the building had collapsed. She sighed and went another way. This direction was fully intact, holding two staircases. One led up, and one led back down to the courtyard with the bonfire. That was reassuring. She hadn’t noticed the small door there her first time through. Another reason for her to pay more attention when going into places.

The stairway leading up was steep. Amy moved slowly towards the top, unable to see what was coming. The sound of stone grinding against stone was coming from ahead. She kept moving, wondering what it was.

Out of nowhere, a boulder came flying down the stairs. She had no time to react. The boulder slammed into her legs, knocking her down the stairs and destroying the wall behind her. She tumbled down after it and landed on her leg with an audible snap. Her vision swam. It was strange how the word ‘pain’ could encompass so many unique feelings, all of which she had experienced within such a short time. This time, she couldn’t even get sounds to come out of her. It took all she had just to stay conscious.

As her vision slowly focused, she could see a Hollow that carefully walked down the stairs in front of her. This one had a sickening grin across its face as it descended upon her with a sword. She grabbed at the ground, trying to pull herself away, but couldn’t get further than a few inches before it was on her. It stabbed, and she narrowly got her head out of the way. It lifted the sword again, and dropped beside her as a bolt slammed into the side of its head, killing it instantly.

She looked around, trying to see where the bolt came from. A cough came from the hole the boulder had made. She lifted herself up on her elbows to look inside. Buried in a pile of rubble under a hole in the ceiling was the knight, a crossbow at his side. A low sigh came from him and he laid his head back on the stones and dropped the crossbow into the water beneath his feet.

Amy tried calling out. “Hey!” Her voice was weak, but there.

The knight looked over, unable to move much more than his head. “Oh, you…you’re not Hollow, eh?”

Amy shook her head. “No.” She tried to pull herself up but pain shot through her leg again. She winced, and forced herself to stand on her one good leg.

“Thank goodness.” Came from the knight. His voice came in sighs. Amy stumbled through the hole, sucking in air as she bumped her leg against the stone. The knight beckoned. “Come, take this.” He carefully pulled out a flask. Through the green glass, Amy could see an orange substance that glowed like a brilliant flame. It swirled as she cupped it in her hands. It was warm to the touch. “An Estus Flask…” He coughed. “Drink. It’s an Undead favorite.”

She drank, unsure. The substance flowed into her, faster than she was ready for. Warmth surged through her body, restoring her to top condition, as if she had never been hurt. It was just like the bonfire, she thought. “That’s amazing.” She said, wondrously, wiggling the toes on her newly healed leg.

The knight nodded. “I thought the same.”

She looked at it curiously. The substance was gone now, leaving only the green flask behind. She put it carefully in a pocket on the tattered skirt she wore, freeing her hands. “Now, let’s get you out of here.” She said, trying to carefully start moving rubble. The knight moved his hand to stop her, but she pulled the rocks off anyway. She moved a large rock, and saw a long metal rod sticking through the knight’s stomach. It had been bent by the rubble, pinning him in place. She gasped. “No…”

“I’m done for, I’m afraid…” He coughed harder this time.

“No, we can get you out of this. I can…” She looked around. She had no way to dislodge the metal bar. This man had saved her twice now, and given her his only means to heal himself. She had to find a way to save him. “I can…think of something…just…”

He cut her off, gripping her arm. “Shh. I’ll die soon…I wish to ask something of you…”

“Of course.” She leaned closer as his voice got weaker.

“There is an old saying in my family.” He began. “Thou who art Undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords…” He stopped to cough again. She tried to get his helmet off, but he held her back. “When though ringeth the Bell of Awakening,” he continued, “the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.” He paused, sighing. “Regrettably, I have failed in my mission. But perhaps…you can keep the torch lit.”

She shook her head. “No, we can get you out of here. The bonfire is close, it can heal this.”

“There’s nothing you can do…”

“But…”

“Will you take up the torch?” Amy looked at the knight. Through the helmet, she saw his eyes looking directly into hers, pleadingly. She nodded slowly. “Then I can die with hope in my heart.” He finished, laying his head back against the stone. He didn’t have long. She took his hand, holding it firmly. He looked back at her. “You must go…I would hate to harm you after…”

Amy shushed him. “I’ll stay. Your torch isn’t passed until you can no longer carry it.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Thank you…”

It didn’t take long for the knight to take his last breath. She laid his arm across his chest carefully and rested her forehead against his armor. Sobs wracked her body as the weight of the entire day crashed onto her all at once. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes.

Minutes passed like hours, but, eventually, Amy came around. She got up, wiped her eyes, and strode back out through the hole in the wall. She was angry and upset, but she had to keep going. If she let these emotions get to her, she could die here, and that was unacceptable. She had to escape, for his sake now as well as her own.

She kicked the Hollow that had attacked her and grabbed its sword. She tested its sharpness by stabbing the Hollow several times. Satisfied, she went up the stairs. She was met with a gated door. She pushed through it, and scanned the room she came into.

She was on a small terrace, overlooking a mountainous countryside. The view was breathtaking. The mountains went as far as the eye could see. Forests coated them in a lush array of greens, and birds floated lazily on the breeze. Though the sky was grey, it swirled with magnificent clouds that crowned the mountainside.

On the terrace, there was a small weapons rack surrounded by the corpses of guards. Leaning on the rack was a familiar sight. She moved to it, and picked up the short, wooden staff. Holding her catalyst caused her to pause. It held so many memories. Her mother had carved it for her, and woven a token through it displaying the symbol of her family prominently. She smiled, remembering the first time she cast a spell through it. It had felt so natural. Once her parents were certain of her abilities, they had sent her to the college of magic at Vinheim. She never made it…

The sound of a Hollow coming up behind her brought her out of her memories. She spun, channeling her magic through the catalyst. She felt the power of her soul manifest at her call for offense. An incandescent blue arrow appeared in front of her and shot into the Hollow. It gurgled and collapsed. She tossed the sword aside that she had picked up off of the dead. She wouldn’t be needing it after all.

A sound came from around the corner. She moved along the wall, glancing carefully. A knight sat against the wall, cleaning his sword off. His armor was nondescript, whatever emblem had been emblazoned on it had been long torn away. A crimson cape tattered from countless battles hung from his shoulders. She also noted the smoothness of his skin under his helmet. He wasn’t Undead.

She stepped from her hiding place, startling the knight. He immediately jumped to his feet, brandishing his sword. “No, wait!” Amy said, her voice grating through her throat.

The knight stopped, already several strides closer to her. “You’re not Hollow? You certainly look it.” The smoothness of his voice made her aware of how horrible her voice sounded. She couldn’t think of anything to say, either. “Not much for talking?”

“I talk plenty.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’m just not in the mood to be called Hollow.”

The knight nodded, sitting back down. “Understood.” He gestured at her. “Do sit. I haven’t had anyone to talk to in ages.”

Amy sat across from him, watching as he engulfed himself in cleaning his sword. “I know the feeling. I’m Amy.” The knight kept working, pulling out a small whetstone to sharpen the blade with, ignoring her completely as he got lost in his work. She rolled her eyes.

After several long moments he looked up. “Sorry. Name’s Joseph.” He extended his hand to her. Amy took his hand and shook it. “So. You the one who lured the demon out?”

“Unfortunately.”

“No no. It was good! I was trapped in that damn room over there for the longest time by that damn thing.” He hiked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate a room off to the side. A trail of bodies led from it to where he sat. “This little balcony is no place to fight a demon. No room for proper footing.”

“Glad I could be of service.” Amy said, snidely.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You always this much of an ass?”

Amy sighed. “Sorry. I…” She rubbed her face.

Joseph watched her carefully. “I know that look.” Amy looked up at him. His eyes were sympathetic. “I know many knights who have the same exasperated face after their first battle. It’ll get easier, the death and killing I mean.”

“Death gets easier?” She asked, thinking of the knight she left behind.

“Of course. And if it’s a Hollow, it’s basically dead anyway, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

She blinked. She hadn’t even considering killing a human being. She glanced over the railing. She was above the room that the demon was now trapped in. It paced back and forth, smashing things aimlessly. Its squat legs moved its body around faster than she thought possible, considering its body was essentially just a sack of fat. It stopped its pacing, turning its pig-like face up at her, baring its teeth as if to respond to her thoughts. She repulsed. “I’m sure I wouldn’t miss a demon either.”

“Well,” Joseph said, chuckling as he stood up and gave his sword a once over. “I think I’m just about ready to fight that thing, now that I have your approval.” He gave her a smug look. “It holds the key to the door out. You can accompany me out once I’ve killed it.”

Amy watched him stand at the edge of the balcony, eyeing the demon. Joseph seemed confident about the fight, which boosted her own confidence as well. If they could kill it, she’d be free to go. It was all she had wanted since arriving at this place. Her mind drifted to the knight in the rubble. She had to repay him; carry his torch onward. It bolstered her even more.

However, despite her confidence, she’d never fought a demon before. How would she fit into the strategy? Would she back Joseph up, or switch out with him mid fight? She had no idea, but she hadn’t known how to fight Hollows before today either, and look where she was now. She even had her catalyst back, a weapon that had been known to fell greater beasts than this one in the proper hands. Together, they might just be able to do this.

Before she could even ask Joseph how she should aid him in this fight, she realized a key flaw in her train of thought: Joseph hadn’t included her in his plan. He let out an adrenaline-fueled battle cry, and plunged off the ledge without her, sword first. She scrambled to the railing, making it in time to see him sink his sword into the demon’s eye, cape settling from its brief flourish. He laughed triumphantly, but was cut short by the demon grabbing him. He struggled in the hand, pulling an arm free and reaching for his sword. His struggles proved worthless, as the demon tossed him head first towards the wall. Joseph collided with it, crumpling to the ground in a heap. The demon, without a hesitation, bore down on him, lifting its hammer high into the air.

Amy gripped the balcony hard. As Joseph hit the wall, all questions disappeared. Any inhibition she may have had disappeared as resolve surged through her. She had failed to save one knight who had shown her compassion. She wouldn’t allow another one to fall.

She moved to the precipice of the balcony, putting one hand on the railing to steady herself. She raised her catalyst, calling her magic forth. Her soul, ever ready to respond to her call, surged forth into the shimmering blue arrow and let itself loose. The spell collided against the demon with an audible thud as it raised its hammer above Joseph, causing it to turn. She beckoned her magic again, then again, each time letting forth another shimmering bolt. Her eyes burned as she cast, never blinking in their concentration as she manipulated the soul energy. It was more than she’d ever used in quick succession, and subsequent arrows were taking precious seconds to conjure up. But it was enough, and the demon trudged away from Joseph towards its new target. She was mid casting when the hammer struck the balcony, catching her completely off guard. Her spell flew off into the air as the ground crumbled underneath her. She tumbled through the air, landing shoulder-first against the cobblestones. Pain shot through her arm, but it paled in comparison to the pains she had already felt today.

She shook her head, trying to recuperate, but the demon wasn’t going to give her a chance. It lifted a flabby foot above her small form, ready to crush downward. She threw herself to the side, rolling across the stones to narrowly dodge the stomping. Her head spun, dizzy from the fall and roll, one after the other. A thudding called her focus to her right, and she saw the foot being lifted above her again. She swore and threw herself once more, this time getting to her knees.

Her vision finally focused, and the rest of her senses followed suit. The demon was snarling, scraping its nails over its hammer in preparation for its next attack. The smell of death haunted the air around it. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, noting how much space she had, and jumped backwards as the swing of the hammer came. It missed by more than a foot. She took the chance to cast a spell, but before she could even call it up, the hammer came again. She jumped backwards, losing a large amount of space behind her in order to dodge.

Then it came again. Then again. Amy couldn’t cast her spells, and was just about out of room. This was a losing battle. She decided it would be better to get distance, and ran for one of the corners of the room. It hounded her, throwing its weight into the columns that bordered the room. She was showered in rubble, and as she ducked to the side, the demon jumped sideways, blocking her into the corner. She gasped, backing up. She had made a mistake running this way. The demon swung its hammer down, and caught the wall she was against. Another shower of rubble came down, but the hammer was stopped before it hit her. She needed a way out, to think, but her body had frozen. She couldn’t get herself to move. The demon loomed, the sword buried in its eyes glistening with black liquid.

A bird call came from behind the demon, catching her attention. Joseph was slinking across the courtyard, motioning to her. She had no idea what he was trying to convey, but the distraction pulled her away from fear long enough to react. The demon pulled its hammer back, planning to attempt a stab with it to crush her against the wall. She lifted her shield and rushed forward, pushing against the demon as hard as she could. She was met with a wall of flesh that barely gave under her power, but it was enough. The demon took one step back, and she rushed to the side, pulling her catalyst up and conjuring her spell. She watched as the arrow flew up, hitting the demon in its good eye as it turned its head, knocking it to the side. Grinning at her success, she looked over to see what Joseph was planning. He nodded back at her with a confident look. It was his chance.

He rushed forward, grabbing onto the back of the demon and reaching for one of the many spines that stuck out all over its body. The demon let out a horrendous roar in response, piercing the air with the sound. Liquid sprayed from its maw, coating the ground in front of it. As Joseph grabbed a spine, it shook violently. He was buffeted from side to side, unable to find purchase with his legs. The shaking stopped briefly, and he put his leg against another spine, bracing himself. It shook again, and Joseph could feel his head sloshing, more blood coming from a crack on his forehead. As the shaking ceased once more, he wiped his face and continued climbing, only to be interrupted once again by the demon's rapid movements. He braced himself, ready to be thrown around at any moment, but it was completely random. A sudden thud vibrated down the demon to him, and he looked around bewildered. The other Undead he had met on the balcony stood at the ready, shooting off a spell that had caused the demon to stop shaking whenever it collided. That was his in.

One eye on the spells, and one on the demon, Joseph timed his climbs with the brief stops. He was almost to the head of the monster, and lunged for the top. He gripped the horns as the demon shook violently, sending him tumbling over its head and sliding down along its face. He caught its lips, the slime coating them causing him to get nauseous as it slid down his arms. The demon lifted a hand to pull him off, and he kicked its chest to swing out of the way. “Shoot it again!” Joseph called out, panicked.

Amy responded to his call for help. She lifted her catalyst and called to her soul once more. It strained against her, summoning up a tiny arrow that fired at the demon. It barely even registered that anything had touched it. She tried again, calling harder, but dropped her arm to the side in exhaustion. “I can’t!”

Joseph flailed his legs, dodging the arm again. “You have to!” He called out. Amy mustered up everything she had. She yelled out, pulling her entire soul into a shot. It manifested, firing out and slamming into the demon. It staggered sideways, and Joseph swung himself up and got a hand on his sword. Amy dropped to a knee, her soul screaming in exertion. Her head pounded. She couldn’t do that again. She put her catalyst in her waistband and drew the dagger, hoping it would do anything to the demon.

Joseph dangled from his sword. The demon had recovered, and grabbed for him. He kicked his foot against the demon’s snout, and the sword came loose. He tumbled to the ground, his back slamming into the floor, and his head bouncing against the inside of his helmet. Stars appeared before his eyes, and he struggled to pull himself upright. He looked up, ready for the demon to come, but Amy had rushed in front of him, shield raised. “Are you crazy? You can’t stop one of those attacks.”

“I’ll have to, until you can get back up.” She said, staring down the demon. It heaved the hammer backwards in preparation, but she stood fast. The swing came, and she took it on the shield. She felt her legs lift from the ground underneath her, and she sailed through the air. She touched down several yards away, her momentum carrying her head over heels across the floor. Small cries escaped her lips with each collision against the floor until she rolled to a stop.

Joseph watched her take the blow and whooped out giddily. The demon stood, wide open in front of him. He rushed forward, sword at the ready. His vision swam in protest of the sudden movement, but he fought through it. He knew his mark. He sunk the sword deep into the demon’s underbelly, slicing through flesh and organ with ease, surprising him as much as it did the demon. Guts spilled out onto the floor, and Joseph reeled back from the smell and force of the viscera that flew out. The demon roared, swinging its hammer wildly in the throes of death. It fell to the side, the hammer scattering across the floor. He forced his vision to obey, looking at the demon. He saw that he had cut into one of the many burns left by the spells that had riddled the demon’s body and weakened it. He started to laugh loudly.

“What a fight!” He called out, looking over. Amy was pulling herself off of the ground carefully. “We did it.”

“Indeed…” She said, getting up as much as she could, before immediately falling to her knees again. She hurt all over. Joseph strutted over to her and held his hand down to her. She took it and struggled to her feet. “Let’s get out of here.”

“You said it.” He searched the demon’s corpse for the key, doing his best not to breath in the smell of the guts that littered the floor. He finally found it under its loin cloth and nearly vomited. Amy chuckled. “Fuck off.” He retorted.

The two of them approached the large doors together, unlocked them, and pushed them open. A hill rose up in front of them, a gentle breeze blowing in through the doors to greet them. They headed out, Joseph clasping Amy on the shoulder as they walked. She looked over at him, curiously. He grinned triumphantly, facing the new horizon. She found herself smiling too, urging her legs forward and up the hill. They got to the top, and stopped abruptly at the edge. It wasn’t a hill - it was a cliff. All that was at the edge was a giant bird’s nest. Neither of them could see the bottom of the cliff, or any other way to go. “What the fuck?” Joseph exclaimed, looking around confused. “Where do we go? I thought that was the way out!”

Amy squinted, looking over the edge confused. “Well, maybe we’re supposed to…” but she was cut off as a giant bird swooped down and grabbed them in its talons, carrying them off across the mountains.


	2. Pilgrimage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive in a strange, new land.

Amy clung to the bird’s talons in fear. Beside her, Joseph slung profanities as he uselessly tried to change positions. They had been flying for hours, without much of a change in scenery. All around them was mountains covered in forests, sometimes even covered in snow. There was nothing they could do until the bird dropped them, a thought that Amy had done her best to push to the back of her mind.

They crested a larger mountain, and in the distance saw a grand castle. Its ramparts stretched across the horizon, interspersed with high watchtowers that gave almost perfect sight to any soldier posted atop the fortifications. Wrapped in its walls stood a vast city that strung itself this way and that, from one side of the wall to the other. Houses were packed together with barely an alleyway between them. The roads were all paved, winding their ways in and out of the city. Amy could just make out the shapes of people moving along the roads.

Directly below them was a hillside, speckled with ruins. It took her a moment to realize how fast they were moving downwards towards it, but it became readily apparent moments before they were dropped. They only had a second or two to flail before slamming into the ground and rolling to a stop on the grass. The bird fluttered up to the top of the ruins and perched itself, looking around listlessly. Joseph looked up at the bird from the ground. “Fuck you.” He shouted, enjoying the ground a while before getting up.

Amy pulled herself off of the ground after him, and looked around. They stood in a clearing, surrounded by the crumbling walls of some forgotten civilization. A lone tree grew, shading a young man of dark complexion who slept on top of the ruins. Another man clad in tarnished armor sat across from him on some rocks. What caught Amy’s attention most, however, was the roaring bonfire in the center of the clearing. She could feel its warmth from where she stood and quickly moved to feel its embrace.

Coming close, she felt herself restored, her soul strengthened, and her mind eased. She could hear Joseph basking beside her.

“Well, what do we have here?” They heard from behind them. “Was that slew of foul language your doing?”

“May have been.” Joseph said defiantly, addressing the man. Amy looked to see whom had spoken. The man sleeping was still snoring gently, which narrowed down the choice to one. She looked over the man in tarnished armor. What must have once been a proud knight was worn, tired. His boots lay in a pile next to him, and his face was resting in general apathy. He hadn’t moved more than his head to look at them, the wrinkles on his face resting as if they’d always been there. She wondered how long ago he had become so crestfallen.

“Where are we?” Amy asked, turning to face him fully.

The man balked. “Oh, your face! You’re practically Hollow.” Amy sighed, and the man gave an attempt at an apologetic look. He didn’t do very well.

Joseph turned to her, making a show of ignoring the man. “As rude as that may have been, he reminded me of something. You won’t hear me admitting it after this, but you saved my life against that demon. Not only that, but you stood with me against it. Your will was strong, and your power even stronger. I wish to repay you.” He pulled a vial from his pocket. Inside, dark wisps undulated and compounded into a small, black flame.

“What is this?” She said, taking it carefully.

“That, my friend, is Humanity.” He said haughtily. “Pure, untampered life essence. Take it for yourself. I insist.”

“This will make me human again?” Amy asked, suddenly very interested in the small flame.

“Not…exactly.” Joseph said. “It will allow you to look as you once did, but you will still be cursed. It’s, unfortunately, the only way we Undead can look human.”

“’We’? You’re Undead as well?”

“Everyone’s Undead here.” The man called from his rocks, giving a small chuckle.

Joseph mimicked with a chuckle of his own at Amy’s surprised look. “Why else would I have been at the Undead Asylum?” Amy didn’t have an answer. “Exactly. Now would you use it already? Watching you mope around wears everyone out.”

“Sorry.” She said, looking at the vial. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was supposed to do with it. It looked like a flame similar to what was stored in her Estus flask, just a different color. She sighed, put the vial to her lips and tilted. The dark flame slid into her mouth and instantly began to spread, making her eyes go wide.

Joseph looked horrified. “What the hell are you...you're not supposed to…” But he didn’t finish his sentence. The rancid taste had caused her to bite down on the black flame, shattering it. The flames rushed down her throat and sprayed from her mouth as she attempted to cough it up. She started to panic, but all at once it was gone, and her humanity was restored. Her skin became smooth and healthy once more, and her hair grew back in full, falling to just below her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it, savoring the softness she had taken for granted when she was alive.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” She said, the gentle alto of her voice at its full strength. She trailed her fingers over her skin, ecstatic. “Seriously, this is the greatest gift I could have been given.” She smiled and looked up at him. He was staring wide-eyed at her. “Is something…” She suddenly realized just how little clothing she was wearing.

“What did you say your name was again?” Joseph asked, staring at her chest.

She crossed her arms over it. “Amy.”

“Must have missed it…damn.” Joseph said, taking his helmet off. He pulled his hair up out of his eyes, to get a better look.

“If I had known my appearance would turn you into an animal, I would have stayed rotten.” She grit her teeth.

“Then you would have gone Hollow.” The man on the rocks called out. “It would just be a matter of time. Now, you have your time back. A full reset.”

She weighed going Hollow against the men staring at her for a few moments. They never took their eyes off of her. She sighed. “Look, you can stare at me all you want, but at least help me find something to wear.”

“Here.” A new voice called. The man who had been asleep on the ruins had awoken, most likely from their conversation, and was waving at her. She turned and he flung a pair of pants at her. She caught them with minimal grace and put them on.

She was about to thank him when she noticed they were the pants he had been wearing. “Seriously!”

He looked confused before his eyes widened. “Oh shit, I totally didn’t mean to…I just reacted without thinking, I…I’m so sorry.” He stumbled over his words and nearly fell off of his perch. Amy raised an eyebrow at his performance, amused. He hopped down from the wall and looked through his bag. He pulled out a pair of tattered shorts and put them on, nearly falling in his hurry. “Glad I hang on to things.” He chuckled in a poor attempt to make light of things. He approached her and cleared his throat. “Um, sorry again. Call me Cam.” He held his hand out to her. It was dry and ashen, standing out against his darker skin. Amy smiled, remembering how worn her father's hands always were.

“I can do that, Cam. Good to see that at least someone here is attempting to be respectable, and can keep their eyes up.” Amy said, taking his hand and glaring back at the other two. Joseph shrugged.

“Don’t worry, I’d never look at you that way.” He said, then quickly panicked. “Not that you’re not worth looking at. I mean, you are hot! I’d totally…treat you like a nice lady.” He got quiet. “Can we start over?”

Amy laughed. It came out loud and strong, way stronger than she had intended to laugh. She tried to stop, but it felt so good to laugh again. She dropped down by the bonfire, gasping for air. Collecting herself, she looked over at Joseph. “Can he come along with us? He’s great.”

Joseph looked confused. “Come along with us where? I didn’t realize we had a destination more than ‘out’ of where we just came from.”

Amy leaned back on an arm and pulled out the Estus flask. It had been restored to full by the bonfire, much to her surprise. She looked at it quietly before speaking. “The man who rescued me from the Asylum, who gave me this…he was taking a pilgrimage. He passed on this responsibility as he died. I couldn’t save him…” There was silence for a few moments. “I want to complete his pilgrimage. Will you help me?”

Joseph only thought for a moment before nodding. “Better than sitting around here. Can’t let myself get rusty.” He grinned.

“I’d love to go with you guys!” Cam chimed in. “I know my way around these parts pretty well. I’m sure a guide would make everything easier.”

“Definitely!” Amy said, getting excited about her chances. “Do you know where the Bell of Awakening is? It’s supposed to be in the land of Ancient Lords.”

“You’re in the right place, then!” Cam said, giddy with excitement. “Welcome to Lordran.” Amy beamed. What fortune. “As for a bell…” Cam trailed off, thinking.

“There are actually two Bells of Awakening you’ll have to ring.” The man from the rocks said, just loud enough for them to hear. “One’s up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. I sent another group off a day or two ago on the same pilgrimage. You’d have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum…” He muttered out the last part, causing Joseph to spit in his direction.

“Fuck that guy.” Joseph said. “Cam, was it? Do you know how to get to the Church?”

“Yeah, but the elevator up is broken. We’ll have to go through town. Come on.” He picked up his pack and headed off for a cliff side that held a stairway up towards the wall of the city they had seen flying in.

Amy looked over at Joseph. “Shall we?”

“Ladies first.” He grinned, holding his hand out to help her up. She instinctively put her arm over her poorly clothed chest and got up on her own to follow Cam. Joseph shrugged, and followed after.

\-----

The group wound its way slowly around the cliff side. Cam had explained that they were headed towards a runoff drain that would let them through the walls and into town. Amy carefully navigated the broken steps on the cliff, afraid to fall off into the vast valley below. As she looked out across the landscape, Cam let out a quick swear and she slammed into Joseph’s back, tangling herself in the tattered cape he wore. Cam had stopped them suddenly, peaking out around the mountainside. “I wasn’t expecting there to be this many. They had cleared out a couple days ago.”

Amy and Joseph peaked around the mountainside as well. The entry to the drain was filled with Hollows. Amy counted five total.

“I suppose we will just have to kill them.” Joseph said, drawing his sword.

“If you two can keep the ones in front occupied, I can prevent them from reinforcing.” Amy said, getting nods from the other two.

They spread out a bit and all charged forward together. Joseph slammed into the first Hollow, causing it to stumble as Cam spun around behind it and stabbed it through the back with a knife, killing it instantly. “Nice!” Joseph called.

“Watch out!” Amy called out to them, as a Hollow clad in armor charged them. They both turned to engage it as Amy let a soul arrow fly towards another Hollow that was running down from the drain to try and reinforce. The spell slammed into its cheek, and it tumbled down the hill, dying before it reached the bottom.

Cam and Joseph together managed to knock the armored Hollow off the side of the cliff with relative ease, and looked back to her. Before they could say anything, a small orb was thrown from above. It smashed open at their feet, sending fire exploding outward. All three of them were knocked back, almost sending Joseph over the edge of the cliff. “Firebombs!” Cam called out. Amy started moving carefully against the wall towards Cam while Joseph regained his footing and moved away from the edge. “We need to think of a way up there.”

“Easy.” Joseph said, raising his sword and charging up the hill. A firebomb sailed over his shoulder and Amy and Cam jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the fire that spread quickly as a result.

“Idiot.” Amy muttered and moved up the hill. Cam followed quickly after her. They crested it just in time to see Joseph cleaving the head off of a Hollow that had run down from the drain, another at his feet.

“There, all five.” Joseph said, sheating his sword and picking up a firebomb off of the corpse beneath him. A sixth Hollow that had been hidden from view behind the drain came sprinting around the corner, brandishing an axe. Joseph grabbed at his sword, but was too slow. The axe swung down fast, and reversed suddenly with a splash of blue. Amy took a deep breath, steadying herself. Her shots would obey her, even with the precision to stop an axe mid-swing. She fired two more, arching them around Joseph and blowing the Hollow off the cliff. Joseph didn't put his sword away this time, ready to be surprised again. When he was sure nothing else was emerging from the drain, he relaxed. “Once again, saving my life.” Joseph turned and winked. “Quite the damsel.”

Amy raised an eyebrow. “Damsel, eh?” She pulled a shirt off of one of the Hollows that wasn't bleeding from a wound and put it on. It reeked. She curled her nose and looked to Cam. “Well, we’re at the drain.”

“Yeah…that was a lot of trouble, and we just started.” Cam said, looking at the corpses.

“Well,” Joseph started, sheathing his sword. “Considering that asshole back at the bonfire sends others on this journey, yet this pilgrimage is still a thing, I’m going to assume that it’s going to be one hell of an ordeal.” He looked at Amy. “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation.

“Then lead on, oh knowledgeable guide.” Joseph said.

Cam made a face, then headed up into the drain’s opening. The stench hit them hard. Joseph retched. Cam gave an apologetic look. “It’s…a sewage drain… I figured if I mentioned that, you wouldn’t want to come this way.”

“You’d be right.” Joseph said, trudging through the muck. Amy shook her head against the parade of smells barraging her.

Luckily, the walk was a short one. Cam opened a small gate and let them out into a short stairwell. They filed up the staircase slowly, stopping near the top at Cam’s signal. He backed them up after a few seconds of careful study. “Alright. So, first things first. We’re going to the Church, right?”

“I had just picked one. I guess it doesn’t really matter what order.” Joseph said.

“Well, going to the Church means going through the wall until we get to the gate to the Parish. Although...the gate has probably been closed by now.”

Amy frowned. “That’s annoying. What about the other one?”

Cam was silent for a second. “Um…” Amy and Joseph stared at him. “Uh, well. It’s past Blighttown.”

“We know that much already.” Amy said. Cam avoided eye contact.

“You don’t know where the bell is.” Joseph said, annoyed. It wasn’t a question.

“Look…” Cam started. “I found Blighttown once. Once! It was a horrid place and I got out as quickly as possible. The way I got down to it…well, is locked now. If you guys could find me a good set of lockpicks, I could get us back in. Otherwise, we’re looking for a way in from scratch.”

“Most useless guide ever.” Joseph spat.

“You wouldn’t have made it this far on your own.” Cam spat back.

“All we’ve done is walk up a hill!”

“Guys!” Amy snapped. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s just start with the Church.”

Cam sighed. “That brings me to the second thing. There are a lot of Hollows up there.” Amy groaned. Cam held out his hands. “Don’t worry. They aren’t very intelligent. We can probably just sneak past.”

“Not big on sneaking,” Joseph said, shooting Cam a glance, “but it would probably be smarter. Especially since Amy can’t cast spells forever.” Amy nodded in agreement.

“Alright then.” Cam said.

The trio formed up, Joseph taking the back. They moved up the stairs and crouched behind a pile of crates. Moving from cover to cover, they managed to make it past several Hollows that dutifully guarded the wall from the nonexistent armies that threatened them.

It was a slow and meticulous process, despite how unobservant most of the Hollows were. There were several occasions that the group got stuck hiding behind something for more than half an hour, waiting for the guards to turn away. The tedium was starting to show on Joseph’s face, but relief came in the form of a small guard post along the way that was empty. Amy sat down inside, exhausted. Her legs screamed from crouching. She hadn’t realized ringing a couple of bells would be so much work. Joseph stretched and adjusted various armor pieces. Cam paced impatiently.

“Take a break.” Joseph said, watching Cam.

“Sorry.” He said, sitting down. “It’s just…I see so many Undead come through on this pilgrimage, and I’m finally getting to go myself.”

“So many?” Amy said, thinking to herself. “Do you have a rough estimate?”

“All of them.” At her surprised look, Cam clarified. “It’s not like hundreds come through here, or anything. But if you’re here in Lordran, you’re most likely trying to complete this quest. It’s probably because of the rumors that it will lift the curse.”

Both Amy and Joseph looked at each other in surprise. “Seriously?” Joseph exclaimed. “What are we sitting around here for!” He nearly skipped towards the door. A promise of new life? He'd never even thought it possible. Joseph was two steps out the door when the ground rumbled, and the form of a winged beast soared over head. It let out a roar that left tremors in its wake, and knocked chunks of stone from rooftops. Fire spewed from its crimson jaw and burned Hollows in its path. Then, suddenly, it was gone as fast as it had come.

Joseph crawled back in, shaken from the tremors. “Why is there a drake here?”

“Perhaps it came down from the mountains.” Amy offered. Joseph didn’t look pleased. “Can we just avoid it, Cam?”

“If it’s hungry, no problem. It’ll just be feeding. If it’s not…well, let’s just hope it doesn’t choose us as its entertainment for the day.” Cam said, looking out over the horizon after the drake.

Amy weighed the odds. “If it does choose us for entertainment, what will happen?”

Cam started to speak, but Joseph cut him off. “It’ll chase us around, breathing fire and just generally murdering us in ways it deems fun. Drakes are horrid creatures, and they fucking fly. A swordsman’s bane.”

“I see. Cam, how close are we?”

Cam thought for a second. “Honestly, if we cut through a house or two, it’s just up a tower and across a bridge. Then we’re at the gate. Past that, everything is mostly inside or covered worst case, so we don’t have to worry about the drake.”

Amy nodded. “I say we do it then. All we have to do is get to the gate without the drake noticing us. It isn’t even around right now.”

Joseph nearly snarled. “You think just cause we died we can’t die again? It’s just like the knight at the bonfire said. You go Hollow if you’re left out there to rot as an Undead. Fuck that. There are surely more ways to lift the curse.”

“Joseph, please.” Amy said.

He looked her hard in the eyes. She didn’t back down. “Fine. But no stealth. We rush the gate. I’m not spending an extra second out there.” He turned on his heel and walked through the doorway.

“Wouldn’t that just make you more noticeable?” Cam muttered, but Amy elbowed him.

“We need his help on this, and staying out as short of a time as possible has plenty of valid merits as well. Try to get on his good side.” She whispered at him.

“Come on!” Joseph yelled back at them.

“Please?” Amy pleaded.

“Fine.” Cam huffed, heading out.

They followed in the wake of the drake’s flames, dispatching any Hollows that had survived the attack. Cam pointed to the first house he planned to cut through, as an arrow whizzed past his head. Amy found the Hollow responsible and prepared a spell, but was tackled to the ground by another Hollow coming around a corner before the spell was full formed. The Hollow had dropped its weapon in the tackle, and decided to slam its fists into her instead of finding it. She managed to block the attack with her catalyst, but was pinned.

Joseph quickly ran up to get it off of her, but as he raised his sword to swing at it, an arrow struck him in the shoulder. He stumbled to the side, pushing himself up against the parapets of the wall. “Cam, get that archer!” He ordered. Cam nodded, and started to crawl along the wall towards the roof the archer was mounted on.

“Joseph, could use some help!” Amy called out from under the Hollow.

“I can’t until that archer is dealt with. Just consider it a shield from arrows.” As he said this, an arrow flew through the Hollow’s leg into her hip. She cried out and Joseph winced. “Uh…shit, never mind.” He ran over to her, tackling the Hollow off and pressing his sword against its neck, cleaving the head off with a push from both his hands. Another arrow flew past them, grazing Joseph’s shoulder. “Cam, what’s taking so long?” He looked up towards the archer and found Cam on its back, snapping its neck.

Amy sat up and tried to figure a way to get the arrow out as painlessly as possible. “Here goes nothing.” She muttered and grabbed it.

“Wait, if you pull that out, you’ll start bleeding.” Joseph said, crouching beside her and putting a hand over hers to stop her.

“That’s fine.” Amy said, pulling out her Estus flask. The orange flames licked the inside of the bottle playfully. “This will heal me up.” She wrenched the arrow out and made a pained gasp. She quickly took a drink, and the wound healed up, fresh skin swirling in and covering the muscle underneath. It started as scar tissue, but quickly became new and smooth, as if it had never been marred. “See?”

“That’s impressive. Wish I had one of those.” Joseph said, eyeing the bottle.

Cam walked up, frowning. “You don’t have one?” He asked, pulling out a bottle with orange flames flickering inside.

“Apparently, I’m the only one.” Joseph said, peeved.

“That’s okay.” Amy said, gripping the arrow in Joseph’s shoulder and wrenching it out before he could register what she was doing. He swore and turned towards her, and saw her offering her flask. “Use mine for now. We’ll find you one.” Joseph took a drink and felt himself being restored. His wound sealed up and his weariness left him.

He handed it back, nodding. “Thanks.” She looked up at him, happily smiling, causing him to flush ever so slightly. He casually glanced away.

Amy looked down at her returned flask and watched the flames still flickering within. She wondered how much it had inside.

The roar of the drake reminded them that they had to move. Cam ushered them into the house, slamming the door behind them. Surveying the room revealed more disrepair than they had expected to see. There were also three Hollows in the room, two of which were much more heavily armored than they’d see before. One brandished a spear and a shield, and one charged them with an axe. The third hung back, waiting for an opening.

Amy reacted first, throwing her shield up in front of her and taking the axe blow. The axe sunk into the wood, and she felt herself being yanked forward as the Hollow attempted to wrench its axe free. The Hollow with the spear lunged for her, and Joseph brought his sword down onto its weapon, snapping it completely in half. He then spun and thrust his sword at the Hollow’s face. It brought its shield up, but not quickly enough and only succeeded in aiding the sword’s path into its skull. “Easy.” Joseph grinned.

Cam had squared off with the third Hollow. He dodged a couple of blows, before sinking his dagger into its head. Amy did her best to keep the axe wedged in her shield, and not back in the Hollow’s control. Doing so was getting her dragged around the room. “Guys!” She called out. They quickly ran to her aid. They teamed up to take it out, tearing it away from Amy and stabbing it until it fell.

Joseph stepped over the bodies, picking up the shield from the spear wielding Hollow. “This could come in handy. Cam, take that axe, your dagger is starting to piss me off.”

Cam frowned, but pulled the axe from Amy’s shield and tried a few swings with it. “Not bad, actually. Also, two more houses, and we should be at the tower.”

“Perfect.” Amy said. “What are we waiting for, then?”

Cam led them out and into the next house. Another Hollow awaited them, but was taken out with no effort. Amy smiled. She didn't have to do anything as the two men found their rhythm together. She felt a little bad just watching, but knew she'd be needed for enemies afar. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped as Cam ushered them to the next house.

As they passed through, Cam stopped them. He went and began searching a drawer and chest in the corner. “You’re looting?” Amy asked, incredulous.

“No one owns this house.” He shrugged. Then he gasped and pulled out a small leather bundle. “And it paid off.” He showed his find. Gold particles moved finely between the leather straps in the bag.

Amy squinted at it. “Is that…gold pine?” Cam nodded, measuring how much of the resin was in the bag. “Alright, you’re right. That’s pretty worth it.”

Joseph grinned. “Always wanted to use lightning in my fights. I get to use that, right? I’m the one with the sword here.”

Cam pocketed it. “Probably, but I think it’d be best to save it for now.” Joseph started to protest, but Cam cut him off quickly. “And, no offense, but you seem to rush into fights. I’d rather you not use it in the heat of the moment.”

“Fine.” Joseph said, moving the conversation on. “Tower’s ahead?”

Cam nodded. “It’s right there.” He pointed out of the window.

A tower rose above them, connected to the large wall that circled the outside of the town, and, to their relief, a long bridge stretching over the town was a little ways down the wall. High overhead, the drake floated listlessly across the sky.

“Looks like we’re in the clear.” Amy said.

“Seems that way.” Joseph said, watching the drake carefully.

Cam led the way out of the house. They walked through an alleyway leading towards the tower and found it guarded by more spearmen. He paused. “Amy, can you just kill them from here, so we don’t have to bother?”

“I suppose.” Amy said, arching several bolts of magic. The spearmen fell, and Cam nodded, but Amy swayed a bit. She was getting much faster, but it strained her soul.

Joseph steadied her. “You okay?”

Amy nodded. “I should slow down. I've been a bit cocky with my casting.”

“We'll make sure you don't have to do much.” Joseph said, giving her a reassuring smile.

They moved up the alleyway and approached the entrance of the tower. Cam glanced over his shoulder then immediately fell to a crouch, dragging them down with him. They tried to speak, and he grabbed their mouths and held them shut. He motioned for them to look. Both peeked over the edge of railing leading into the tower and gasped. Standing down in a sewer was a knight wearing charred armor. Great horns rose off of his helmet, and a great sword rested on his shoulder that glistened through the ashes coating it. Darkness peered out from under his helm as he surveyed something on the wall.

“Why is there…” Amy started, but had her mouth covered again and was shoved into the tower. Joseph was pushed in behind them, followed by Cam, who began working to close the tower’s gate. “Why is there a knight of Lord Gwyn here!” Amy finally got out.

“I don’t know!” Cam yelled back.

“It’s not gonna chase after us is it?”

Cam looked out through the gate’s slats. “I think this would hold it, if it does.”

There was silence. They all knew they couldn’t take on one of Lord Gwyn’s knights. There wasn’t a person alive, or dead, that didn’t know the histories. Long ago, Lord Gwyn gained the power of a Lord Soul, and, with it, brought down the great dragons of old, ushering in the Age of Fire. His knights had become charred by The Fire, the namesake of the age, when Lord Gwyn himself had rekindled the fire with his very own soul. They stand in eternal vigilance for him still, never forgetting their final orders. They were the best of the best. Joseph’s face was a mask, contrasting heavily to the fear coating Amy and Cam’s.

“Sit.” Joseph said, finally. “We’ve worked hard to get here. Let’s rest. No point in ever getting killed for being tired.” He sat against the wall, pulling his sword out along with a rag. Cam sat, taking a deep breath. Amy watched the gate, worriedly. Joseph eyed her. She stared, unblinking, through the slats. Worry showed on her face. “Hey Amy.” He said, trying to pull her attention to something else.

“Yes?” She said, not moving her eyes.

“How come you only use the same spell, over and over?” Joseph asked, hoping it would pass as genuine interest, and not the first thing he had come up with.

Amy turned to look at him. She was quiet for a moment. “It’s the only spell I know.”

Cam looked at her curiously. “Are you not a sorcerer of Vinheim? I just assumed you were when I saw you fight.”

Amy sat down, staring at the ground. She gently ran her fingers over the token on her catalyst. “I was going to be.” Joseph realized quickly that he had asked the wrong question.

“What happened?” Cam asked. Joseph shot him an incredulous look. Cam looked back, questioningly, before his eyes went wide. “Oh shit! I didn’t mean to bring up how you died or anything. That…that’s the issue here, right?”

Joseph put his face in his hands. “Cam.”

“How was I supposed to know? Maybe she just wasn’t able to go because of family issues or one of a hundred other possible reasons.”

“You’re not helping at all!” Joseph exclaimed. Amy sniffled, wiping a tear that had formed away before it could run down her face. Joseph felt his heart tug before being instantly replaced with defensive anger. “Great job, asshole.”

Amy shook her head. “No, it’s fine. No big deal. Let’s get going.” She stood up, steeling herself.

“Hey, we don’t have to go yet. Sit, take a break. Maybe sleep a little.” Joseph said.

She sighed, moving to sit against the wall by Joseph. She stared across the room. Its scattered barrels and relative emptiness looked as though it had sat undisturbed for years. “Not sure I can sleep here. We haven’t even seen a single person who wasn’t Hollow. It’s unsettling.”

“I guess that’s just how it is.” Joseph said. “You’ll manage. You’ve got us to keep watch, and even if something happened, I’m sure someone would make a noise to wake you up.”

“Comforting.” She muttered.

Despite her fears, though, Amy had fallen asleep within the half hour, slumped over against the floor. Joseph cleaned his sword quietly, while Cam inspected his new axe. An hour in, and Cam had dozed off as well. Joseph sighed, and got up. He lifted Amy carefully, laying her out in a position he hoped would be more comfortable, away from the door. He then walked over to Cam, lifting him up. Cam immediately jerked awake and panicked. Joseph dropped him onto the floor, taking a step back to let him finish his flailing.

“Yeah?” Joseph said, bemused.

Cam looked around, breathing heavily. “Don’t fucking do that!” He yelled, getting his bearings.

“What, scared a Hollow got you?” Joseph joked. The look Cam gave him sobered him up quickly. A mixture of anger and fear glared through Cam’s eyes straight into Joseph. He sighed. “Sorry. Just trying to get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Cam pulled himself up to sit against the wall. Joseph sat next to him. “Surprised she didn’t wake up.” Cam said, seeing Amy roll over.

“She needs sleep. She hasn’t slowed down since I met her, and she was ragged then.” Joseph said.

“You guys came from the Asylum, right?” Cam asked.

“Yeah. Stupid bird dragged us off before we could realize what was happening.”

“It does that. More often than you’d think, though I guess you are the only ones for the past few weeks.”

Joseph sat back, thinking. “Surprising that anyone made it past that demon at all.”

“How’d you get past it?” Cam asked, suddenly more intrigued. “I hear the last escapees jumped the balcony.”

Joseph groaned as he threw his head back, hands pressed against his brow. “I could have just jumped the balcony…”

“What did you do?”

“We,” Joseph motioned to himself and Amy, “killed the demon. Though, I suppose the bragging rights are alright too.” He grinned, thinking of his win.

Cam stared incredulously. “You…you killed a demon?”

Joseph stared back. “I did just say that.”

“Holy shit!”

Joseph shushed him. They both glanced over, making sure Amy was still asleep. After confirming she was, Joseph looked back at him. “Just because you classify as a ‘demon’ doesn’t mean you’re strong. In my book, it just means big and ugly. People are just scared of big.”

Cam’s excitement didn’t abate. “How did you kill it? Was its skin harder to cut? Was there a weak spot?”

“Shut up!” Amy groaned out, throwing them a look.

Cam and Joseph went silent. They separated and found things to do quietly. Cam went up the stairs, exploring the rest of the tower. Joseph attempted to fix Amy's shield. An hour passed, and he was no closer to fixing it at all. He sighed and got up, heading over to Amy. He shook her awake and she looked up at him, grumpily. “What?”

“We’d better get going.” Joseph said.

She sighed and sat up. “Alright.”

He pulled her to her feet and motioned to the stairs. “Cam says there’s a door to the wall at the top of the tower.”

Cam poked his head around the stairs from above andnodded an agreement. “Sounds good to me.” Amy said, stretching and pulling her catalyst from her belt.

The three walked single file up the spiraling staircase that rounded the inside of the tower. The floors were mostly empty, seeming to only be used as storage for oils and materials. The oils gave off a musty scent, their once rich aroma lost to time. Something rotten also filled the air. Cam ran his hand along the stone wall, tracing textures in the stone and keeping sharp eye out as he led. Joseph followed him, hand on his sword. Amy did her best to remember to watch behind them, but mostly let her gaze wander through the tower curiously.

Cam got to the door at the top, and pushed it open. Fresh air flowed through the opening, relieving them all of the musk. He walked outside, calling back in. “Amy, I think you’ll appreciate this.”

She walked outside, curious. “What is…” She stopped, looking out over the wall. The mountains in the distance glowed in the twilight, sparkling with snow and broken light through the treetops. The land below was lush, broken only by rivers coursing through lazily, untouched by pollution. The sounds of nature were carried on the wind, carefully blowing her hair out of her face and bringing the smells of pine along with the sounds of the birds. “Wow.”

“Not to ruin the mood...” Joseph said. “But Amy, you let the door shut behind us, and it locked. I’m going to blame Cam for calling you away.”

“Hey!” Cam said, offended.

“Well, hopefully we don’t have to go back.” Amy said, losing all of the elation the view had given her.

“Are you sure it locked?” Cam said, going over to the door and trying it.

“No, I just lost all of my strength and power when I came outside.” Joseph said, caustically.

Amy walked a bit further as they argued behind her, squinting to see through the twilight sun. The bridge was directly ahead, through another tower a short way away along the wall. The door to that tower was open. “Hey guys, it’s fine. The way is open.” She turned back to them, and an arrow whizzed through the air, grazing her shoulder. She yelped, and staggered back.

Cam and Joseph ducked down against the wall. “Where was that from?” Joseph called.

Amy glanced up and saw the two archers perched on the roof of the tower they exited from. She rolled her eyes. “Up there.” She called forth the power of her soul. The arrow manifested at her call and shot at the archers. It collided with one as it raised its bow, knocking it backwards. “I’m tired of archers.” She pulled forth more power, sending two more shots arching through the sky, colliding with the second archer. It fell from the tower without a sound. She waited. One more should do it. She coalesced her power, holding it right on the brink of manifesting as an arrow. The archer finally reared back up, and was too slow to get its arrow off before she knocked its head off of its shoulders.

She took a deep breath and lowered her catalyst. The power she had channeled still surged through it, causing her fingers to tingle.

Cam moved away from the wall, looking back up to the roof. “Damn. You made short work of those two. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you miss.”

“It’s not like they dodge.” Joseph said, joining them.

A roar echoed across the sky, drawing their attention to the drake flying overhead. “Let’s get to the gate.” Amy said, hurrying along the wall.

They navigated across the top of the wall, stepping over rubble and debris of some long forgotten war. The wind, that had been whipping around them, suddenly ceased as they approached the center of the wall between the two towers. Echoing thuds from high above shook the stones beneath their feet. The three looked around, panicked.

“What is that?” Joseph said, scanning any surface he could see.

“I don’t know. I don’t see the drake anywhere.” Amy said, raising her catalyst and shield.

The sound suddenly ceased. No one moved. “Do you think…” Joseph started, but was cut off by Cam suddenly pointing upwards, towards the tower they had been heading towards.

“There!”

A grizzled hand wrapped itself around the edge of the tower, and a hulking beast vaulted off of the roof to land on the wall, blocking their path. The beast snorted steam from its snout, causing trails of vapor to curl around its ram-like horns. Its sinewy form bristled underneath thick red fur as it lifted its twisted hammer. It moved its head to glare at them, eyes burning white. It let out a rumbling roar and charged at them. 

Amy and Cam were frozen in place, completely unprepared for a demon to appear. It took precious seconds, but Joseph’s shouts finally brought them around. Amy shook her head, steeling herself for the fight. 

“Why is there a demon here?” Cam shouted, turning to run.

“I don’t know! Why don’t you tell us, guide!” Joseph said, pulling Amy by the arm back along the wall. The roars followed them, closer than any of them were comfortable with.

“The door is shut, where are we running to?” Amy asked, dodging some rubble as they ran.

Joseph scanned the tower quickly, his eyes coming to rest on a ladder tucked away to the side. “There! There’s a ladder to the top. It must have been how the archers got up. We’ll climb up, and use their bows to take it down where it can’t get us.”

“We don’t have time to get up there!” Cam said, glancing over his shoulder. The demon was closing in.

“I’ll buy some time!” Amy said, spinning around and lifting her catalyst.

Joseph looked back, bewildered. “What?”

“Go! I’ll be right behind you!” She called, coalescing her soul into the spell she knew so well. It obeyed, and screamed forward into the demon’s face. It merely shook its head, scattering blue sparks away from the impact as if it was bothered by a fly. It didn’t slow at all.

Amy faltered in her next spell. She had expected the demon to at least hesitate. It lumbered up to her, planting its foot hard in the stone to stop while lifting its hammer in tandem. She did all she could bring herself to do, and dropped to the ground as the hammer swung over her head. She looked back over her shoulder, just in time to see the hammer coming down again immediately. She rolled to the side, unable to even scream. She breathed fast, willing herself to focus. A bolt pulled itself into being at her call and fired directly up into its chin. It staggered backwards this time, and she used the opportunity to get up and run.

Cam had made it to the top and scrambled to the bows. He notched an arrow and began aiming. Joseph was halfway up, looking back over his shoulder to Amy. “Come on!” He called.

She closed in on the ladder, not even bothering to look back. It was only a few yards away, but dread dawned on her as the rumbling behind her echoed her heartbeat. She wouldn’t be able to make it up before it reached her. She’d need to distract it again. If she could get in a perfect shot, preferably in the eye, it may slow it down enough. She pulled her soul together in another arrow, feeling her soul beginning to grow weary. She turned around to fire, and the demon’s hammer slammed into her, large enough to hit her entire torso at once. She was lifted from the ground, pain wracking her senses as she was sent flying. She slammed into the wall of the tower, and cracked her head against the stone. Her vision rushed red, then black, and the darkness consumed her.

Joseph shouted as Amy tumbled from the wall onto the ground below. He started to slide back down, but Cam yelled at him. “Don’t! We can help her after!”

His eyes flickered over to the demon, who was now upon him. He quickly started to clamber up the ladder again, but the demon grabbed his leg. “Shit!” He cried out, kicking downwards in a desperate attempt to not be pulled off of the ladder.

Cam fired the arrow, and it sunk into the demon’s neck with a squelch. It let go of Joseph in an attempt to rip the arrow away, giving him enough time to get up the ladder. “Alright.” He said, pulling himself over the edge. “Give me the other bow. We’ll bring it down.”

Cam grabbed the other bow and handed it to Joseph. They both notched arrows from the quivers they found and approached the edge. As they got close, the demon grabbed the roof, pulling itself over with a leap. They staggered backwards, Joseph tossing his bow aside and drawing his sword. “Cam, we’re fighting it.” He said, assuring himself as well.

“How?” Cam cried out, crouching near the edge of the roof against the stones, the bow forgotten.

“Same way I killed the demon in the Asylum.” He said, dodging the sudden swing from the demon.

It bore down on him, swinging the hammer wildly. Joseph grit his teeth, only narrowly dodging each one, the hammer getting closer each time. “You had Amy to fight the other one!” Cam called out.

“And now I have you!” He said, throwing up his shield to block the next swing. It sent him skidding across the roof, shattering the shield in his hands.

“But…” Cam started, but Joseph cut him off.

“Shut up and fight!” His blood rushed through his veins. His vision blurred out all but the demon, and he could feel the beat of his heart, powerful and ready with each thud. He rushed the demon, and it charged in turn. The hammer lifted, and Joseph slid, raising his sword. It pierced the demon’s hide, but brought his slide short. He wrenched his sword free as one of the demon’s feet came down on his left arm. There was a snap, and pain shot through it. Joseph screamed out, and was suddenly grabbed by the beast’s hulking claw. It lifted him high into the air. He tried to bring his sword down onto its hand, but was heaved down onto the stone. The sound of cracking was accompanied with a rush of blood into his mouth, causing him to sputter. “C…Cam!” Was all he managed to gasp out.

Cam had circled around behind the demon, holding his axe at the ready. He saw Joseph hit the ground and froze in terror. The demon lifted its hammer again, sinew flexing visibly under the skin and fur, and brought it down on Joseph. He managed to block with his sword, but the strength of the blow pushed it down into his chest and dented his armor. “Cam!” He yelled out again.

Cam forced himself forward. He jumped up onto the demon, digging his axe into the skin and wrapping his fingers tight into the fur to hold on. It roared in annoyance, and tried to grab behind him. It was unable to reach him. He grinned and pulled out his dagger, stabbing it repeatedly. It roared in anger, swinging its body violently. He clung to the fur for dear life, his legs dangling out over the side of the tower as the demon staggered. He yelled out, burying his dagger in the back again and again. It didn’t seem to be doing much anymore.

“You’re going to have to stab more than one place. Get to the head.” Joseph choked out, trying to get up.

“Not really...an option right...now.” Cam called back, being slung around again.

“Hey, you ugly bastard!” Joseph called, slamming the hilt of his sword against his chest, trying to get its attention. It looked over, brandishing its hammer for a swing. “Climb now while you can. Hit his eyes.” Joseph said, pulling all of his energy into being able to dodge this swing. He threw himself to the side, the swing going wide. He tumbled along the ground, feeling every crack in the stone as it collided with him, his cape threatening to tangle around him.

Cam had managed to get to the shoulder of the beast. He went to stab its eye, but was bucked forward. He caught the demon’s horns, and dangled down dangerously near the hammer’s head. It reached its claw up to grab him, and he kicked his foot out, catching the edge of the claw. He pushed off and landed on the demon’s face. It glared at him, hatred seeping from its eyes. Cam lifted his dagger and slammed it into the open eye socket. It roared and batted him off. His grip failed him and he went sailing through the air, hitting the edge of the roof and going over. “Cam, no!” Joseph called, watching him tumble over the side. “Shit.” He muttered. He would have to finish this, and the demon didn’t look any closer to dying than when they started.

He pulled himself up against the stones against the edge of the roof, his entire body protesting. He wished he had one of those flasks. The demon turned towards him, clawing at its eye that poured blood and vitreous fluid. “I hope that hurts.” He said, lifting his sword. There was a one in a thousand chance that he could land a well-placed blow as the demon attempted to finish him. He’d had worse odds than that before. The demon stalked closer, readying its hammer. He waited, timing the blow.

It never came. The demon lifted the hammer high above its head, when a shining blue bolt slammed into the side of its head, and it staggered to the side, dropping the head of the hammer to the ground. It roared and turned in sync with Joseph, both looking for where the bolt came from.

Standing at the edge of the ladder, was Amy, catalyst in hand. Blood soaked half of her face and matted down her hair. She also looked pissed. Her barrage came silently, one after another. The demon staggered with the first few, but regaining its footing soon after. It charged her, hammer ready, but she was prepared. Her shield rose perfectly in time, catching the hammer blow and stopping it clean with a loud crack, her feet sliding, but gaining purchase against the ladder and holding fast against the strength of the blow. Joseph’s eyes widened in awe, until he saw her arm fall limp and the pain shoot across her face. “Get out of there, Amy!” He cried, trying to push himself up, and failing before getting one step. The demon pulled back for another swing, and she raised her catalyst, firing faster than it could swing. It hit the demon square in the face, faltering the blow. It tried again, to the same effect. Joseph grinned. “Fuck him up!”

Amy kept her catalyst raised, ready to knock back any attack with another spell. She staggered his attacks three times. The fourth was coming, and her soul screamed out and no spell came. She panicked and ducked downwards, narrowly avoiding the blow. Her shoulder crackled as she moved, sending pain through her body. She made a small cry, and forced herself out of the way. Her eyes made a quick glance around, and found Joseph against the wall. She ran for him. “Give me your sword, and drink this.” She thrust the Estus flask into his hand.

“What about you?” Joseph said, giving her the sword.

“I had to drink two coming up here already. Can’t be greedy. Where’s Cam?”

“He…” Joseph started, but was cut off. The demon had loomed over behind them. Amy caught the blow with the sword and tumbled across the roof. The demon chased after her. Joseph silently thanked the gods for dumb demons.

“Joseph.” There was a grunt from beside him.

Joseph looked over. “Cam?”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Cam forced out, pulling himself over the side of the fortifications.

“You’re alive!” Joseph said, incredulous.

“We both know that’s not true.” Cam said. “But I’ll forgive the slip of the tongue. I caught a window going over and climbed back up.”

Joseph grinned, and took a drink of the flask. It emptied and filled his body with vigor. He felt himself heal, rather uncomfortably, back to pristine health. He set the flask down and stood up. “We have to help Amy.” He said, looking over at the fight. Amy was fleeing from the demon, occasionally swiping with the sword in the demon’s direction, but never coming close to hitting it. He could see the pain flash across her face with every move.

“What do we do?” Cam asked, looking eager.

“Someone’s adrenaline rush kicked in.” Joseph said. “Distract it. I need to get my sword back. She has no idea what she’s doing.”

Cam nodded. “Will do.” He ran towards the demon, stabbing it in the hip, then rolling to the side and continuing the stabs before it noticed what was going on. Joseph ran up to Amy, taking his sword back from her and standing between her and the demon.

“Thanks for the save, again.” He said to her. She didn’t make any response other than a pained grunt. The demon was spinning, trying to hit Cam. It took a swing and destroyed the fortifications that were along the edge of the roof. “Wait...” Joseph said. “I have an idea! Cam, switch off.” He ran forward, striking the demon with his sword, biting into its flesh. It spun on him, and Cam backed off. “Go to the opposite side of the roof, and get ready to move!”

He made a few more close spins, making it hard for the demon to do anything but stagger around. It finally roared, trying to stomp on him. He jumped backwards, lining himself up with Cam. “Come get me, asshole.” He turned and ran for Cam. It took him a second, but Cam finally realized what was going on and squatted down, ready. The demon roared in rage, the sound ripping across the sky. It charged after him, moving faster than it had before. Joseph spun on his heels at the edge, readying himself. Both him and Cam waited to the last possible moment, ready for the hammer. It came down with a whoosh, and both jumped to the side. The demon’s momentum carried it forward, knocking stones from the roof. It reached back and caught itself, barely balancing on the edge of the tower. “Shit!” Joseph said, seeing it manage to stable itself.

It began to turn, and Joseph readied himself for a much longer fight. They wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Then, he heard a yell, and both men turned to see Amy jumping, feet first, at the demon. She kicked it square in the chest, and sent it tumbling off the side. She landed on the edge and started to slip after it. Both Joseph and Cam rushed forward to catch her, pulling her back onto the roof. They staggered backwards, and fell into a heap. In the distance, the roars of the demon trailed off, finally ceasing with a quiet thud. Silence followed, broken only by the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Joseph was the first to speak. “See Cam?” He said “ I told you. Just big and ugly.”

Cam chuckled, and pulled himself up, bumping into Amy and causing her to cry out. “Shit, are you okay?”

She was holding her arm and clenched her jaw tight. “No.” She managed to get out.

“Let me see it.” Joseph said, getting up and pull her into a sitting position. They moved her sleeve out of the way, causing Cam to reel.

“How bad is it?” Amy asked, looking over. Bone fragments stuck out of her arm, lying flat against her skin. Her vision swam.

“Seems you can see. Cam, let’s get that flask out.”

He pulled it out, the flames licking the inside of the green glass. “Before we just have her start downing this, do we even know if it’ll work with her bones not inside her body?”

“Only one way to find out.” Joseph said, taking the flask and offering it to her. She took a drink, and felt her body attempting to heal. The bones tried to force their way into place, but were locked out by flesh and muscle, causing them to shift violently. She screamed out, pushing the flask back into his hands. “I think…” Joseph hesitated. “I think we’re going to have to get your bones back inside your arm for this to work.”

Amy quivered, looking up at them. “That’s gonna hurt a lot, isn’t it?” Joseph nodded. “Cam, don’t throw up on me.”

“Hey! What’s given you the impression that…”

“Just help me.” Joseph said, cutting Cam’s protest short. He laid her back, straddling her legs and setting the flask carefully down beside her. “I need you to hold her down at the shoulders.”

Cam got above her head and gingerly rested his hands on her. “Like this?”

“Uh…” Joseph stared. He tried to remember the procedure.

“Uh? You don’t know?” Cam said, sitting back. “What if you rip her arm off!”

“I’d prefer that to anything, honestly.” Amy said, wincing.

“I saw a medic do this once. We just have to yank it in a way that gives the bone space to snap back into place.”

“Don’t say snap.” Cam moaned.

“Hold her.” He said, his voice taking on a harsher tone. Cam obeyed, holding her down. Joseph grabbed her wrist firmly. “Do you want something to bite down on?”

“Just fucking do it!” Amy said. Her voice faltered and cracked.

“You heard her.” He said, looking up to Cam. He pulled her arm hard, feeling Cam resist in response. Amy screamed and writhed under their grip, jerking side to side. “Hold her!”

“I’m trying!” Cam got out, exerting. Joseph wrestled with the arm, pulling hard and reaching with his other hand to force the bone into place. She jerked to the side, knocking him off balance, but getting the bone into his hand. He took the chance and pushed, the bone sinking back into skin. He quickly yanked up the flask, and poured the flames into her mouth. She choked it down, sputtering and gasping. The arm realigned itself, bones reconnecting and reforming beneath the skin. After several tense moments, she relaxed, breathing slowly.

“Amy? How are you feeling?” Joseph asked, sitting down beside her.

“I think I’m just going to…lie here for a moment.” She said, closing her eyes.

Cam got up and collected his axe and Amy’s flask. He then collected a bow and a handful of arrows, before sitting on the edge of the roof. Joseph folded his arms, staring at Cam impatiently. “What?” Cam asked.

“We need to get going. Are you done?” Joseph said.

“I’m waiting for Amy. What’s the rush?”

“The drake?”

Cam’s eyes widened. “Oh! Right.” He got up and hurried over. “Amy, we need to go. The drake is still around.”

Amy didn’t respond. Her chest rose and fell peacefully. Joseph groaned. “She’s passed out.” He grabbed her and pulled her onto his back. Her arms fell loosely over his shoulders and her head lulled against his. The blood caking her face rubbed off onto him, adding her blood to the mixture of his own and the demon's that he was covered in.

“Ew.” Cam said, taking the ladder down.

“No need to comment.” Joseph said, following after. They walked along the wall, wary for more demons to appear. Nothing came to prevent their passage, and they moved into the second tower. A small staircase led down to a wide terrace, and finally, the bridge. On the far side of the terrace, a knight stood gazing out over the horizon at the setting sun. The armor the knight wore was embellished with a hand drawn sun, and was adorned with a long, red feather that stuck from a bucket helmet atop the knight’s head. Cam glanced at Joseph, who shrugged. Cam mouthed the word Hollow, and Joseph shrugged again.

“Hail, good knight.” Cam called, hand on his axe.

The knight turned to look at them, and called from under his helmet. “Ah, hello! You don’t look Hollow. Far from it!” His voice was smooth, gently bouncing from enthusiasm as he spoke.

“You don’t look Hollow either. I am Cam, and these are my companions, Joseph and Amy.” Cam extended his hand.

The knight took it, excitement evident in the way he shook. “I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight.”

“What brings you way out here?” Cam asked, Joseph glancing up at the sky cautiously.

“I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!” Seeing Cam’s frown, he nodded. “Do you find that strange?”

“Oh…uh, no.” Cam said, not really sure what to think.

“Well, you should! No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time!” Solaire said, laughing boldly. His joy echoed out from under his helmet and filled the area. It ended with a bit of a sigh, as he gazed back out to the setting sun. There was a longing in his eyes that neither Cam nor Joseph had seen before. “I have a proposition…if you have a moment.” He said, not moving his head.

“Only a moment. There’s a drake around.” Joseph said, wary, but not wanting to leave the man alone after seeing that look. Cam seemed resolved to hear him out as well.

“Of course. The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined.”

“What makes you say that?” Joseph asked.

“In a land brimming with Hollows, could this really be mere chance?” Solaire had turned to face them completely, using his hands as he talked.

“Fate did bring the three of us together.” Cam gestured to their group. “I don’t see why it wouldn’t continue to do the same.”

“Then, why not help one another on this lonely journey? What do you say?” Solaire thrust his hand forward in offering. His eyes told a story behind his helmet, filled with hope, and at the same time, loneliness.

Joseph couldn’t help himself. He took the man’s hand. “Of course. You’re a welcome ally.”

Cam took his hand immediately after, smiling.

Solaire's eyes glittered with excitement. His joy burst forth in the form of laughter. When he finally settled down, he adjusted his helmet and said, “This pleases me greatly! We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. I truly believe fate will have our paths cross again and again. When we are graced with such an occurrence, let us engage in jolly cooperation!”

Joseph was confused. “You speak as if you’re not coming with us. We’re heading to the church across the bridge. Come with us.”

“Unfortunately, my journey takes me elsewhere. I will stay behind here, to gaze at the sun for a while before heading on my way.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Joseph said. “There’s a drake flying around. We’ll be safer in numbers. I insist!”

Solaire clasped Joseph’s arm, a soldier’s farewell, and looked him directly in the eye. “I will be okay here.” His eyes weren’t lonely any more. They brimmed with hope and purpose.

Joseph hesitated, holding the salute for longer than necessary. He finally let it go, nodding. “Okay. Good bye, until fate would have us meet again.”

Cam motioned for them to go, and Joseph followed. From behind them, they could hear Solaire sigh heartily. “If only I could be so grossly incandescent!” He said, looking off at the sun.

“I hope he’s okay.” Cam said, leading the way onto the bridge.

“Me too.” Joseph said.

“He seemed kind of…off.” Amy muttered from Joseph’s shoulder.

“Didn’t realize you were awake.” Joseph said.

Amy adjusted her head on his shoulder. “On and off. Something just…didn’t sit quite right with me.”

“He was a soldier, probably far from home, and far from anyone he knows. I will not judge him for some strangeness.”

“I didn’t mean to offend. I guess when I’m expecting all Hollows…I don’t know. Sorry.” Amy said.

Joseph sighed. “No…it’s fine. I just know what it’s like to feel that way.”

Amy didn’t break the silence that followed. It remained unbroken when Cam stopped them and motioned for no noise. The bridge was crawling with Hollows. Many were armored, and the rest had bows and firebombs. The gate stood behind the Hollows. It was set into the wall, raising high into the air in protection of the Parish beyond.

Most importantly, it was closed. The three pulled back out of earshot of the bridge. “Alright.” Cam started. “I had expected the gate to be closed. If we can get to it, I’m sure we can find a mechanism to lift it.”

“Well, there’s the problem.” Joseph said, annoyed. “There’s no way we can get through that many in the state we’re in right now.”

“I can try to fight.” Amy said, getting off of his back. She staggered, but held herself up against the wall.

“Not reassuring, no offense.” Joseph said.

“Well…” Cam said, thinking. “There’s a pathway halfway across the bridge down into the sewers. We could use it to bypass the gate, but we still have to deal with half of the Hollows.”

“We have those firebombs you guys picked up off of the Hollows from before.” Amy pointed out.

“Just one.” Joseph said, pulling it out.

Cam pulled out two more. “I snagged these too.”

“Then we should be fine. We throw one there…” Amy pointed to the left side of the bridge. “There, and there.” She said, pointing to two more places.” That should deal with most of the close ones. The laggards will come running, but we can dispatch them. Then we run before the rest figure out what’s going on.”

Cam and Joseph looked out over the bridge. “That might just work.” Cam said.

Joseph got his firebomb ready. “I’m on board with this plan. Cam, time your throw with mine, and make the next one quick after. Are you okay to run, Amy?”

She nodded, rubbing blood off of her face. Joseph and Cam positioned themselves within throwing distance of their targets. Joseph nodded to Cam, and pulled his arm back to throw. Before he could even begin the process of throwing it, a great rumbling shook the bridge. The drake arched over the top of the tower behind them, letting loose a torrent of fire across the bridge. Hollows in its path were reduced to ash immediately, and the force of the fire knocked Joseph and Cam backwards across the floor. Joseph let out a cry of annoyance and fear. Cam made no sound, but huddled up against the wall he had rolled into. The drake took another pass across the bridge, eyeing them, before perching itself on the gate, daring them to cross. Its tail swished gently, its eyes boring into the three.

“Fuck!” Joseph said. “We were so close!”

Cam pulled himself up, moving to help Joseph. “We’ll have to double back. Maybe it will leave the gate once we’re not here. If not, we can try to figure out the elevator mechanism back at the ruins.”

“I can’t believe this bullshit luck.” Joseph continued to complain.

Amy stared back at the drake while Joseph ranted. It was playing with them, just as the two of them had warned against. She wagered it knew where they were headed from the start and had planned this all along. She felt her lips curling in anger, almost snarling. She was tired of everything they came across standing in between her and this; this mission for the first person to show her compassion since she had died. The first person to treat her as anything other than worthless. This was the first thing she had had passion for since wanting to pursue magic. She had started to believe she’d never feel anything again, but this had given her hope. It was a purpose. Her purpose. And now, it was as if the entire world was attempting to keep her from completing this quest. Unacceptable. “We can make it.” She said, not even looking to judge the distance.

Joseph quieted down and looked over incredulously. “Are you fucking crazy?” She shot him a glare. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What has gotten into you? You’ve been pretty cautious up until now.”

“I’m not getting stopped here.” She said. The drake seemed to be grinning at her, enjoying her anger.

“We can find another way.” Cam said, suddenly afraid. Amy’s face was a warzone, caked in blood and twisted in anger.

“You said so yourselves. We’ve been chosen for entertainment. It will follow us wherever we go now.”

“That’s not…” Joseph said, but stopped when she spun on him.

“Then stay.” She said, a tone of finality in her voice.

Joseph took a deep breath, and weighed the danger. It was almost certainly impossible. Yet, whenever an impossible danger had loomed after him, he had found her standing there to face it. And here she was, the dangers laying in her wake. No, he corrected himself, in their wake. He stepped forward to stand alongside her. “I’m going.”

“Good.” She said, watching the drake.

Joseph couldn’t tell if she was calculating her advance or just glaring at the drake. He looked at Cam. “We still need our guide. How fast can you run?”

Cam rubbed his face and slapped it with both hands. “Fast enough.” He said, looking unsure of himself. “We’re really doing this?”

“Yes.” Amy said. She started to walk forward across the bridge. Each step was a challenge to the drake, and she leveled her gaze at it, ready. Joseph and Cam followed her closely, muscles tense. The drake kept its ever present grin on them, swishing its tail faster as they began forward.

It only took a few more steps before they crossed some invisible mark that the drake had set. It roared in glee, and lifted its wings to take flight. The three had already started their sprint, eyes on the midpoint of the bridge. Their approach revealed a staircase cut into the floor. They were halfway to it, then three fourths of the way. It closed in fast. The drake did as well. It had risen into the air, and was now inhaling. They became very aware of the smell of the charred bodies as they pushed themselves faster. Fire erupted from the drake’s jaws, coating the bridge as it flew towards them.

Joseph felt panic rising. They were going to be just barely too slow. He forced the panic down, and made a quick decision. He put a hand against both Amy and Cam’s backs and shoved, sending them tumbling ahead and down the stairs. He dove for it, feeling the flames catch his lower body as he fell down the stairs. He rolled to a stop, slamming into the other two at the bottom. Pain screamed up his legs and tore itself from his throat as the flames took root and began to spread. He flailed, trying to swat at the flames.

A sudden pressure on his chest slammed his back into the wall. Amy stood over him, her foot against his chest to hold him still, and both of her hands ripping at the pieces of his armor. “Cam, find us an exit. It’s going to circle back.” Cam moved at her command, and she worked fast. Hands found straps, and his armor and pants were off within seconds, cape following after. Her shirt followed quickly, and he blinked in confusion. Pain was replaced with surprise as she covered his legs with the shirt and beat the flames out. His arm was then pulled over her shoulder and he was hoisted after it

Cam was next to her, picking up his discarded armor. “There’s a stairway down. It’s not the correct way, but I think you’ll be okay with the slight detour.” His sentence was punctuated by a rumbling above them, claws scraping against stone, and the drake's face pressing close to the stairway. A roar sounded, and they heard the drake inhale again, but it was too late. Joseph was carried downstairs, followed immediately by Cam.

He circled around Amy, undoing a ladder and sliding down it. Amy shifted Joseph on her back, angling his face towards the wall. He grunted, wanting to see. “I can…”

“Hold on.” She said, cutting him off. She made it down the ladder and set Joseph down. He was immediately filled with vigor and warmth, his legs restoring to full health his body relaxing. He shook his head, surprised again. In the middle of the room they were in, was a bonfire. Amy sat across from him and grinned. “I told you we’d make it.”

Joseph chuckled, spreading out in front of the fire. The roar of the drake continued to echo from above, reverberating through the stone until the sound of beating wings signaled the drake leaving them. As the sounds faded into silence, tensions eased and the group settled in for a rest.


	3. Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes continue their journey to one of the Bells of Awakening.

Joseph blinked, light assaulting his eyes from above as he sat up and stretched. He looked around while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A bonfire crackled softly beside him, and old knight banners told him this was a guard house, or perhaps a storeroom. A crunching sounded underneath him as he stirred, and he looked to find bags of grain cushioning him. Cam slept a few feet from him, also curled amongst bags of wheat grains. He rolled his neck and saw a ladder near him that led back up to the bridge. His armor sat in a pile next to it, his cape singed and burnt around the edges. The memories of the drake and demon came back to him as his body woke up fully. Falling down the stairs was particularly fresh. He remembered laying his head down and shutting his eyes to rest for a few minutes by the bonfire. He must have fallen asleep. 

There was a splashing coming from somewhere in the room. Joseph let his eyes adjust away from the fire and looked around. Across the room, Amy stood over a barrel, running her hands through her hair and squeezing water from it back into the barrel. She wore the rags from the Asylum as undergarments, the rest of her clothes in a pile near her. Joseph took several minutes appreciating her body before getting up. Her arm had long scars down it from the bones ripping the flesh apart. There was also a scar along her lower back. Judging by the length, he figured it to be a stab wound. He hadn’t noticed it before, though he had been quite distracted last time it was visible.

Amy glanced over her shoulder, and frowned. “You could at least pretend to look away.”

“I could, but that would set me back quite a bit.” Joseph said, getting up and walking over to the barrels. 

“Oh yeah? Set you back in what?”

“Well,” Joseph started, taking the lid off of a barrel next to hers, “if I looked away, you would think I’m uninterested. And while checking out your...” he trailed off, looking her over once more, “stunning body may earn me your disgust at first, it will be more beneficial in the long run.” He stripped his clothes off, throwing them into a pile next to hers, and began splashing water on himself with his bare hands. “You see, doing this has created this sexual undertone to our relationship’s development. All I have to do is overcome the disgust, and I’m in.”

Amy stared at him, incredulous. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It works well enough.”

“You could, instead, just ask the woman out: take her to some place nice, show off your swordsmanship, be a gentleman. That would get you further than ‘well enough’.” Amy said, closing her barrel and collecting her clothing.

“Sounds like I'm mostly there, apart from being a gentleman which is only ever patronizing anyway.” He said, running his hands through his hair to keep it out of his face.

Amy frowned at him. “I don't think this adventure counts as you showing me somewhere nice.”

“You've enjoyed many of the sights along the way. I was the one to bring you here.”

“No, the bird did.” Amy corrected. “Very different.”

“Well, one out of three isn't so bad. Could be enough for a quick fuck. Maybe that's all I want anway.” Joseph said, attempting to wash his back.

“Oh?” She said, turning back towards him. She walked slowly up to him, running her hand through the water and bringing it up to his chest. “Then why didn’t you just ask?” She cooed, looking up at him longingly while she let her finger trail down his chest. 

“Uh…” All of Joseph’s wit and wordplay had left him as he tried to find words to answer her advance. “That uh…would that work?” He managed to get out.

“Nope.” She grinned, pulling her finger away. 

Joseph stared silently, registering what had just happened. Amy chuckled and went back to getting dressed. Joseph pursed his lips, and slowly lifted his barrel of water. Giddily, Amy continued to giggle, and glanced back at Joseph, eyes widening as she saw what was coming. A squeal was all she get out before Joseph had swung the barrel, spraying water all over her. She coughed and wiped water out of her eyes as Joseph set the barrel down, triumphantly. “Ha!” He exclaimed. She started laughing again and he raised an eyebrow. “Laughing?” She tried to speak, but was too busy giggling, and just lifted his pile of soaked clothes. He grimaced and swore, which brought more laughter from Amy and caused her to snort. She froze, and he burst out laughing, Amy quickly rejoining him in mirth. Flirting was just as fun as the other things she had been denied in death.

Cam sat up, barely getting his eyes open. Laughter filled the room, and had pulled him from the dream he was having. He groaned, and glared at the culprits. Amy and Joseph took notice and attempted to hold their giggles in. “Good morning…sleepy head.” Amy said, feeling a little guilty for waking him up. 

“No.” Cam said, laying back down.

“Oh, get up. You’ve been sleeping for six hours.” Amy said, taking her wet clothes and setting them out by the fire. Cam quickly looked away. “And thank you for looking away.” She shot a glance at Joseph.

“Six hours?” Joseph asked, ignoring her look. “It’s still twilight outside.” He looked through a crack in the sealed doorway. The sun hung where it had been when they had arrived at this place. Its golden rays gleamed and cast a brilliant hue of orange on everything it touched. 

“This land is cursed to eternal twilight.” Cam said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I’d assume because the Lord of Sunlight is gone.”

There was a silent moment of reverence. Cam tried to look back over to them to say something, but kept stopping himself and turning back away. Joseph watched, amused. Amy finally spoke up. “Alright Cam, you’re a gentleman. But we need to discuss our next plan of action, and you looking away will make it tedious.”

“But now Joseph is standing there naked too.” Cam whined.

Joseph tossed his clothes down by the fire and sprawled out in as revealing a way as possible. “I remember you talking about some sewers before.”

Cam begrudgingly looked back over to address them, holding a hand up to block the view Joseph had presented him. “Yes. Right back up this ladder, we can go along the underside of the bridge into a small sewer area. It should lead to the other side of the gate. It just tends to have rats, and I’m not a fan.”

“We can handle rats.” Amy said. “My biggest concern is more demons. We barely made it past that last one, and it wasn’t even supposed to be there. The second there’s a stronger one, we’re done for.”

“We’ll be stronger as well.” Joseph said. “Let them come.”

“Are you crazy?” Amy stared at him. “We’re going to ring that bell; the bell no one has been able to ring before, I’ll remind you. And every demon with ears will know that there are some tasty souls here, and they will come and hunt us down.” The dread that came with knowing completing the quest she set out to do may be impossible was eating at her. She hated it, but didn’t know what to do. “We can only get so strong. We’ll hit our limit and be overwhelmed.” She hung her head.

“I don’t think that’s entirely true.” Joseph said, quietly thinking. 

“I suppose human limitations just don’t apply to you, then.” Amy said caustically.

“God damn, you become a total ass when you’re upset.” Joseph said, looking over at her. She was visibly distressed, and he sighed, letting his voice soften a bit. “Can I get my thought out?”

“Sorry…” Amy got quiet. 

“Now then.” Joseph started. “Try to follow me on this. It’s a bit of a stretch, but I’m pretty confident about it. Can you do that for me?” Amy nodded slowly, having to bite her lip to keep from shouting at him for being condescending. “Good. You said demons would come after we ring the bell because they know there are tasty souls here. Why did you say that?”

“…because demons eat souls.” Amy said, doing her best not to sass him. 

Joseph sighed. “Alright, I was trying to get you to tell me why with that.”

“Demons eat souls to gain strength. The more souls they eat, the more it empowers their own souls.” Cam said. “If we were strong enough to ring the bell, we’d be quite the meal.”

“Thank you, Cam.” Joseph said. “Now, what if it wasn’t only demons? Why do Hollows go so crazy to kill anyone they see?” The other two were silent, Amy waiting for him to continue, Cam looking excited. “Because they want souls as well. Hollows can consume the souls of Undead just like demons. And finally, to my main point. You said human limitations don’t apply to me, did you not?” He pointed to Amy.

“Can we stop patronizing me and just get to the point?” Amy spat, annoyance thick in her voice. 

“Human limitations don’t apply to any of us. We’re not human anymore. We’re Undead, a fact we like to keep forgetting. And, a fact we like to forget even more: We are only our consciousness away from being Hollow. I think we can consume souls as well.” Joseph finished his point slowly. Cam thought about it for a few moments before his eyes went wide. Amy let the point simmer. “Do you…not believe me?” Joseph asked.

“No…” Amy mused, slowly. “It actually sounds pretty plausible…except for one thing. I can’t seem to wrap my mind around, well, how we’d do that exactly. Eat souls, I mean.”

“I think…we have already.” Cam said. “It would explain why I feel differently by a bonfire than I did before.”

“I don’t feel any different.” Amy said.

“Same.” Joseph added.

“No, guys, really focus. A bonfire is where your soul is at its strongest. You two haven’t been around them as much as I have here. Focus and tell me that you don’t feel something different.” Cam said.

Amy and Joseph looked at one another. He shrugged, and they both looked back into the bonfire. Joseph closed his eyes and focused. He could feel his soul with no problem. It radiated amongst the heat of the flames, pulsing with his breathing. He tried to remember how it had felt the first time. He regretted not paying attention to it then. He took a deeper breath. The demon had been strong, but they had bested it. Its soul, and all the souls it had ever consumed were theirs now. Thinking about it again, there was no doubt. His soul was stronger. It glistened with the strength of those that had fallen before. 

Amy gazed into the fire, choosing not to close her eyes like Joseph had. She focused, but not on the flames. She didn’t even see them. She knew her soul well. It answered her call every time she beckoned for it. She called it again now, mentally. It was there, ready for whatever she needed it for. It was the strongest part of her; the largest part. She called again, listening closely and comparing. Its answers were certainly stronger than they had been before. She called once more, gleefully, just for the feeling. 

“Um, Amy…” Cam said.

She looked up, noticing that she had been coalescing a spell on accident. Cam looked nervous sitting across from her. “Sorry.” She let the spell fade, a little embarrassed. 

“Did you guys feel it?” Cam asked.

“Yes.” Joseph answered immediately. Amy nodded alongside him. “Well, Amy. Does that ease your worries that you aren't strong enough to do this?”

“No.” Amy shook her head. Joseph grimaced and she cut in before he could respond. “It eases my worries that we won’t be able to become strong enough.”

“What’s the difference?” Joseph asked. 

“It won’t just happen. We’re going to have to work for this. Probably very hard.” She got quiet and looked directly into each of their eyes in turn. “You have both agreed to help me on this pilgrimage already, but I believe we are just now understanding the true stakes here. Honestly, we may not even know that much. We don’t know what comes after the first step. We don’t know what awaits us. All we know is that no one has ever succeeded. Will you still join me?”

Both of them were quiet. Joseph let his fingers trail over the hilt of his sword. An answer had flown into his mind immediately, but he held it back. Amy’s seriousness grounded his thoughts. He had originally come along with her because he felt that he needed to repay her for saving him in the Asylum. He still felt like he owed her, on some level, but that didn’t mean he should throw his life away. That was the quickest way to fail at repaying her. She was right. He didn’t know what lay after this first step. True death? Lifting the curse? Untold power? Nothing? They were all valid options. But what did he really want? It was then he made his decision. There was only one way to determine what it is you truly want.

“Amy.” Joseph said, looking her in the eye. He stood and clasped his sword. “You have fought by my side from the moment we met. You have saved my life more than once, and, beyond that, the bond between comrades in arms is stronger than anything else I know.” He lifted his sword in a salute old enough that even he had almost forgotten it. “On my honor as a knight, I swear to stand by you as an ally against anything that would have you fail your mission, no matter what may come cross your path.” He lowered his salute and found Amy and Cam staring at him. He immediately regretted the salute and felt extremely embarrassed.

Amy stood, not quite reaching his height. “I wasn’t expecting such a noble response, especially considering your usual behavior. I feel like I need to answer it in a similar fashion.”

“Uh…” Joseph felt his face getting hot. “That’s not really necessary.”

“Nonsense. I will accept your oath, with one addition.” Amy said.

“What addition?”

“I’m not just looking for an ally. I’d like a friend as well.” She smiled warmly, extending her hand.

Joseph looked at the hand before him, thrown off. Leaders asked for bows and salutes. Amy offered him a handshake, not unfamiliar, but foreign all the same. Her hand was small, and without callous, yet he'd seen the power it could wield. Taking it would mean going the distance for her. No, with her. Only one choice, then. Joseph took it. “I suppose I could do that, too.” They shook. He could always use more friends. She beamed up at him. He grinned back, before turning his attention to Cam. “What do you say, guide? You in?” Cam was still sitting, staring into the fire. His legs were pulled up to his chest. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Cam started, but failed to find any words. Amy and Joseph sat back down, Amy holding a hand up when Joseph tried to break the silence. They waited patiently for him to speak. “…I want to.” Cam said finally. “I just don’t feel like I can contribute anything.”

“What do you mean?” Amy asked.

“You heard how cool Joseph just was. I can’t do that. I’m not a knight who can swear an oath and stand by you, sword in hand and ready to fight. I don’t have sorcery I can call on a whim like you. I don’t want to feel like I’m the one letting us down when it really counts, you know?” Cam said.

Amy was taken aback. She’d only really seen Cam cheery up to this point. “I’m not sure what to say. I can’t force you into this.”

“I know how important this is. I just don’t know.” Cam said.

“I do.” Joseph said. Cam looked up at him, confused. “You’re not a knight, that’s for sure. Your combat skills are minimal, and you don’t have any magic or special magical skills to support you in battle.” Cam’s face sank with every word. “But that’s fine. You’re fast. You know the areas. We don’t need two knights. We don’t need two sorcerers. You hold a different, but very important role in all of this. You can get us to where we want to go. And most importantly, and don’t take this the wrong way - you can run away.” 

“Um…thanks?” Cam said, even more confused than before.

Joseph sighed. “I’m not great at explaining this. Basically, you’re still the guide. That’s an important job. But you have an important combat role as well. You can distract, play bait, get to places we can’t. That is huge. You can contribute this way because of your skills, and your skills alone. If your only reason to not join is because you think you’re worthless, you’re just wrong. If there’s something else you’re worried about, let’s hear it. Otherwise, just say you’re in.”

Cam nodded slowly. “I wasn’t expecting that…but it makes sense. I’ll definitely join you then, Amy, if you’ll have me.”

Amy smiled. “Definitely.” 

“So then, since that’s settled.” Joseph said, feeling his clothes for water. “Shall we?”

“Let’s give Cam time to wake himself up fully, then we’ll head out. Make sure there’s nothing else you need in the meantime.” Amy said. 

Cam washed himself in one of the barrels, as the other two had. While he did so, Amy prepared canteens of water that she had found in the room. Joseph checked his equipment and did what little repairs he could without good tools. Once they were all ready to set out, they climbed the ladder up and out of the guard house.

The room at the midsection of the bridge smelled of smoke and ash. The stairway was charred black from the drake’s onslaught. A door to the bridge’s underside stood a little further from it, unscathed by the char. Cam led the way through it, moving slowly outside, with Amy and Joseph closely behind.

The wind outside swept through the small area under the bridge, roaring as it broke against the supports and wrapped through the bridge's underside. Cam’s hair moved slightly under the force of the wind, being jostled lightly to and fro. Amy’s hair buffeted her in the face relentlessly. Joseph chuckled from under his helmet, his cape the only thing being affected by the wind for him. Cam held one hand on the stone supports that held the bridge up, high above the town and countryside below. There were stone ledges connecting each support above the archway that carried the bridge’s weight; just enough space for them to walk across.

“Alright!” Cam called over the wind. “Hug the support beams to get around them! Try not to look down!” He then put his back to the stone and sidled around the edge of the beam. Amy followed shortly after with Joseph bringing up the rear. Joseph, in his curiosity, immediately looked down. The town below seemed to stretch further down than he remembered it from the top of the towers. The various Hollow townspeople looked minuscule compared to his companions beside him. He could feel his vision starting to blur, and sweat bead across his brow the longer he looked. The vertigo threatened to topple him, and he quickened his pace to get across the beam.

He gathered his bearings and saw Amy and Cam pushing a Hollow off the bridge. Cam motioned for them to continue, and they made their way around the second support beam. Joseph wondered at how they could move so quickly. He gripped the stone beam and began to inch, pressing his armor against the stone and cursing how thick it was. The wind buffeted his cape, and the drag horrified him. As he came to the edge where the ledge turned, he had to look down, causing the vertigo to return. He did everything not to vomit into his helmet. 

He finally made it around, where Cam and Amy waited. Neither seemed to be bothered by how long he took. He glanced back at the ledge, but it was only a few feet across. All he could do was sigh.

From this platform, Cam led them to an outcropping of bricks that stuck out from the side of the bridge. “We follow this, and we’re in the sewers.”

Joseph looked over the thin ledge and swore. “Seriously?”

“Just be careful.” Cam said, leading the way. 

The navigation of the thin ledge took much longer than the previous support beams. Cam shuffled sideways, not daring to lift his leg too far up. Amy went second again. She moved confidently, being the smallest of the three. Joseph cursed his musculature for the first time in his life and followed. 

The pace got slower and slower with every step. Joseph was miserable. The bricks were covered in dust and gravel, making them more treacherous than the previous ledges. Every step got him another step towards panicking and certain death. He managed a glance up and saw Cam stepping into a drain opening. All it took was one foot after another, he thought. He placed a foot on a brick and felt it shift slightly. He leaned all his weight back onto his other leg, but nothing seemed to happen. He was unsure how long he held himself there. Glancing up again, Amy had just made it as well. “This is bullshit.” He muttered. First the bird, now this. Heights were slowly becoming his biggest enemy. He took the next few steps.

Then, mercifully, he was in the drain. He blinked and looked around. He had made it. “That was easy. No problem.” He said, glancing back over the edge. It had only been about a dozen feet across.

“Of course it was.” Cam said, snickering. 

“Look, I don’t have to…” Joseph cut himself off quickly as they all heard a series of squeaks coming from inside the sewer pipe. “Ugh, you were right about the rats.”

Cam drew his ax. “You’ll want your weapons out.” As he spoke, three rats the size of hounds rounded the corner and charged into the opening. 

“Oh, come on!” Joseph cried out, drawing his sword and moving to block their advance towards Amy. They had no retreat, so they’d have to hold the creatures back. 

“Don’t let them bite you. They’re poisonous.” Cam said, taking a wild swing at one and clipping its skull. The rat rebounded back and pounced at him. 

Joseph ran it through, slipping his blade cleanly through the flesh, and pulled his sword back to hold the next rat off of him, twirling his sword once to flick excess blood off of it. “You’re just fucking with me now.” He said, taking a quick jab with the tip of his sword into its shoulder. 

“I don’t think this is an appropriate time to joke.” Cam said, cleaving the third rat in the skull. It fell limply to the ground in a pile. Joseph stabbed the rat in front of him a few more times, pushing it back with each stab to keep its teeth at bay. It finally fell into the pile with its brethren, and Joseph sneered. Cam sighed in relief. “I probably should warn you of things before they come up, huh.” Cam mused. 

“You think?” Joseph gave him a look and stepped over the corpses. 

“Let’s just be more careful in the future.” Amy interjected in an attempt to placate. 

The three moved completely into the sewage drain. The air was thick with the smell of rat, and sludge from age old pipes caked the floors. There was only one way to go that they could fit, a ladder of questionable sturdiness on the far side of the room. Joseph hurried to it, not wanting to spend more time in here than he had to. He had only taken two steps when he sank deep into the sludge in the room. A cloud of stench blew out into the room, and the other two retreated into the doorway. Joseph just stopped breathing, hoping that perhaps he'd just never have to breath again after this. He finally pulled himself forward to the ladder, and grabbed on. It was coated in rust and grime from some number of years ago. Joseph held in a groan and climbed up. 

“Surprised you didn’t want me to climb up above you.” Amy called from beneath him.

“I am tired of the stench and this is the second god damn sewer we’ve had to walk through. I hate it.” Joseph complained and as his head popped out of the sewer into the streets above, he took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air.

“Well, when we’re done, I’ll get you the biggest bouquet of fresh smelling flowers.” Amy said, crawling out after him. 

“Or, you could just put a little perfume on and give me yourself instead.” Joseph said, glancing back at her. He winked, ready to make another remark, but stopped seeing the way the wind had tousled her hair just so. 

“I think I’ll stick with the flowers.” She said, wiping her hands off on his armor. He regained composure as Cam surfaced beneath them and slapped the grime off of himself, looking around.

They had emerged onto a cobblestone street. One direction curved off out of sight. In the other direction, the gate that had blocked their path. They had made it to the other side. Joseph grinned. “Finally. How far from here, Cam?”

Cam looked around, taking in more than just the street. He looked over the buildings around them and nodded to himself. “I think we came up right down the street from the church. I hadn’t taken the underside of the bridge before, but it seems to have worked better than I expected it to. And, before you say anything,” He continued, looking at Joseph, “just because I hadn’t taken it before doesn’t mean I didn’t know where it went.”

Joseph held his arms up defensively. “I trust you.”

Amy started down the street, followed closely by the two men. A singular Hollow attacked them, but was easily dispatched by the trio before it could put up anything resembling a fight. It made Amy excited to see how far they'd come so fast. Perhaps it was the souls from the demon? 

Up ahead, a few yards down the road, a gate rose up to block their path. It wasn't very large, and stood open to them, allowing them a view into the road beyond. The first thing that caught their eye was movement and they hurried to get out of sight. They did their best to not clack their feet on the cobblestone as they approached the gate. They flanked it, glancing into the courtyard beyond. It was crawling with Hollows, all dutifully guarding whatever they believed was of utmost importance, and the road went straight through the lot of them. Amy was beginning to think they were guarding the bell, which would explain why there hadn’t been any Undead to make it before them.

In the middle of the courtyard, a scene was taking place. There was an armored boar bucking and harassing two Hollows that tried to keep it steady. One of them would grab its horns and attempt to keep it still and be helplessly thrown about until it was flung off, usually into the other. This seemed to be going on perpetually. Behind this scene, lay a wide staircase that led straight up to a grand cathedral. And on top of it, stretching into the sky, was a bell tower. The staircase was preceded by another gate, which had a portcullis still raised. A Hollow leaned near its mechanism.

“Somehow, I feel like we’re not going to be getting through that gate.” Amy said. “Is there another way?”

“I think…” Cam trailed off, looking around. “Ah, there. See that staircase?” He pointed.

Down in the corner, underneath a footbridge that rose over the courtyard, was a smaller staircase leading downward. “Yeah, I see it.” Amy said. Joseph nodded, seeing it as well.

“That should lead us into a building that will go over the portcullis. It’s roundabout, but we probably don’t have another option.”

“I think a bigger issue is that boar.” Joseph said. “Especially with all of the other Hollows around.” He looked around carefully. “Perhaps we can lure just one or two Hollows, then see where we stand after dealing with them.”

“They won’t call out to their buddies, will they?” Amy asked.

“Shouldn’t.” Cam said. “If they call their buddies, they don’t get to be the one who kills and eats us.”

“Can’t have that.” Amy muttered. 

“You two get ready.” Joseph said, crouching and moving around the corner. Amy and Cam held their weapons at the ready, waiting for Joseph to run back through. It took a few minutes, but he suddenly reappeared, moving fast. Two Hollows came quickly after him. They charged with spears forward, straight past the two waiting Undead. Cam grabbed the furthest one back and started hacking at it with his axe. Amy prepared a spell, but Joseph had turned and used his sword to snap the spear before it reached him. “Don’t bother, Amy. Save your energy.” He swung his sword at the Hollow. The thing managed to dodge and they collided, struggling against each other. Joseph forced it back towards Cam, who responded to the maneuver and dispatched the Hollow for him. 

Cam wiped sweat from his brow. Amy checked Joseph for wounds, and he gave her an annoyed look. “Don’t give me that.” Amy chided. “You won’t let me cast spells, so I’ll at least try to keep tabs on wounds.”

“You know I didn’t mean you can’t cast spells. They’re very powerful, and more importantly, limited. We don’t know what’s to come. We’ll need them.” Joseph advised.

Amy sighed. “I know. I just don’t want to feel like I’m not contributing.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be contributing plenty here shortly.”

“Oh?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I got a good look around when I snuck in there just now.” He said, hugging the wall again and pointing up at the small bridge over the courtyard. “All of the Hollows on the high ground are archers. I think you should go around and deal with them while we deal with the boar. They need to be taken out fast or we’ll get shot down.”

“Why not me? Wouldn’t magic be better for the boar’s armor?” Cam asked, looking out over the courtyard. 

“I’m not sure if magic would be better or not. Maybe if she had some stronger spells, but as it stands, I just don’t know. And honestly, you wouldn’t be able to kill the archers fast enough.” Joseph said. Cam nodded, uncertainty crossing his face as he looked at the boar. “Amy, get a head start. Once the archers are distracted, we’ll rush in and make sure the boar doesn’t get any funny ideas.”

“Okay.” She said confidently, and snuck around the corner. 

Joseph and Cam waited, much longer than they expected to have to. Joseph couldn’t see where Amy had gone, and no sound came from where she had gone. He supposed that if something had gone wrong she would have made a sound loud enough for them to hear. Unless she had been hit from behind and…

His worries were cut off as an armored Hollow was knocked over a knee high wall close to the bridge. All of the Hollows in the courtyard turned to see what was going on, one of which getting gored on the boar's horns as it was distracted. It flailed and made gurgling groans in its death that were completely ignored by the rest of the Hollows as they handled the new threat. The archers were the first to react, raising their bows at something Joseph couldn’t see, but he assumed that it was Amy. Before their arrows could even go off, a bolt of shimmering blue sailed through the air, ripping one of the Hollow’s torsos into two pieces. The portcullis slammed itself shut behind the remaining archers.

“That’s our cue!” Joseph called, rushing into the courtyard.

“What, exactly, should we be doing to this boar?” Cam asked. 

“Distracting it until we come up with a plan.” Joseph said.

“I’m not sure I like this.” Cam grumbled, tackling the last Hollow that had been trying to reign in the boar. Joseph squared off with the beast, and it snorted at the new challenger in front of it. It pawed the ground, lowered its head, and wasted no time before charging him. Joseph jumped to the side, able to see the bits of Hollow still stuck to the jagged horns as it went by him. He rolled to his feet and turned around to face the beast. It snorted, the pieces of its armor grinding over themselves at the smallest of movements it made. It prepared itself for another charge, lowering its head once more and launching into a sprint. Joseph grinned, ready once more to dodge. He rolled to the side and heard a cry from Cam. He whipped around once in a crouch and saw Cam on the ground, next to a trampled Hollow, covered in some sort of black liquid that sprayed from the corpse. “A little warning!” Cam shouted at him. 

“Sorry!” Joseph shouted back, rising to his feet and getting Cam up. The boar was already preparing another charge. Joseph was impressed by, and a little annoyed at, its stamina. He prepared himself once again to dodge, a bit excited by the challenge himself. “Ready, Cam?”

“Sure.” He sighed, not sounding enthusiastic. 

A loud scrape came from the boar's hoof as metal was dragged across the stone beneath it, pawing in preparation. Joseph glanced behind him and grinned. If he could slam it into the wall, it may fall, and they could get at its underside. If that was armored to, he'd go back to the drawing board again. It charged, ready to run them down once again, but before they could dodge, it was knocked off course by Amy, who leapt from the bridge onto its back. She shrieked as it bucked and slammed into walls in an attempt to get her off. “Guys! Help!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Joseph yelled at her, incredulous, hoping for his plan to now fail so Amy wouldn't be crushed.

“I thought this was a good idea!” She cried out, clinging to the armor for dear life. She had managed to wrap her legs around the animal’s stomach, but the act was earning her some bruises in return.

“Let this be a lesson to you, then!” He cried back. “Get down!”

“It’ll trample me!” She yelled. 

Joseph grit his teeth. “Cam, quick, a plan.” 

“Why me?” Cam asked, looking at the scene.

“Because this is where my plan got us.” Joseph snapped.

“Well, uh…um.” Cam said, looking around. “Uh, tail! Look, its tail isn’t armored.” Pointing to the boar’s rear. A tail stuck out from the armor.

“Stab the tail? What’s that going to do?”

“Got something better?”

Joseph sighed. “No. Alright, get on the other side of it.” It would have to face away from one of them.

Cam moved behind the beast. It wheeled around to face him, backing up and snorting from the assault on all sides. Joseph took the chance and stabbed at the tail. His sword sunk into the fleshy rump, catching briefly on a bone before slipping and sliding in all the way to the hilt. He was met with a guttural cry and barely managed to pull the sword out before it was ripped from his hands. The boar had begun to buck violently. It spun around towards him, and Cam slammed his axe into the tail as well, chopping most of it off with his swing.

The two traded blows with the boar a few more times, Joseph calling out openings he created to Cam as they went, until it was limping away from them. It collapsed to the ground, and Amy slid off the side. The beast made pitiful noises and breathed heavily, blood seeping through the tail end of its armor. Joseph silently moved a piece of armor near the head and stopped the noise with a quick thrust of his sword. “Sorry, buddy.” He muttered to it. 

“Well,” Amy said, slightly shaken. “Shall we?” She stood up and dusted herself off, ready to pretend that that episode hadn’t just happened. The other two acquiesced.

Joseph cleaned his sword off on a rag and looked over the portcullis. A singular Hollow grinned at them from beyond, standing over the mechanism. He made a face at it and sighed. “Show us the way, Cam. And I swear to the gods if this damn church has another gate that can be closed…”

“I can’t imagine someone building gates inside of buildings.” Cam considered.

“Why say things? Now there’s going to be a gate in the building.” Joseph groaned, heading for the stairs. 

“I’m sure if there is, you’ll be in such a rage you’ll just rip it open.” Amy teased, looking on over his shoulder to the path ahead.

“Oh, sure. Joke about my pain and suffering.” Joseph said. “Also, why does every path we take have to smell bad?” He complained. A Hollow responded to his annoyance and ran at him down the narrow hallway at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and lopped one of its arms off and tripped it, ending its afterlife quickly with a stab to the head. 

“Probably because everything is dead.” Cam said, chuckling. 

“Don’t even start.” Joseph chastised. “Amy’s already getting too comfortable with teasing.” A couple more Hollows charged him, but unlike most of the ones they had faced so far, these were withered and barely capable of swinging at him. Amy and Cam didn’t even have to react. The three stepped over the corpses into the room at the end of the hallway.

They had entered what seemed like a dining hall or tavern of some kind. Joseph couldn’t really tell, as most of the furniture was trashed. He mounted some stairs out of where large wooden barrels of some sort of alcohol were kept and up into the main area. He wandered the room, taking out his aggravation on a couple of Hollows that raved at tables or clawed at the walls. On the opposite side of the room, a ladder led up to an attic space. Joseph was able to see further ladders up from there. “Hey, Cam?”

“Yeah?” Cam's disembodied voice called from somewhere.

“This lead up to above the portcullis?”

Cam appeared from behind the counter and jogged over to Joseph and looked up. “Yeah, this is it. Amy, come on.”

Amy jogged over, holding out her hands. “I found some coins on those Hollows. Here.” She offered a share of her find, handing them each a few coins.

“Um, Amy?” Cam said, as Joseph looked the coins over with a satisfied smile. “Also, apparently, Joseph.” 

“Yes?” Amy asked, looking at him. “What is it?”

“There’s…not really a use for money here.” He said. Amy looked over the coins in her hand. 

Joseph frowned at him. “Why not?”

“Seen any merchants?” Cam said, easily.

Joseph thought for a second. “No, as a matter of fact, I haven’t.”

“Exactly.” Cam said. “No point to money if you can’t spend it.”

Joseph shrugged. “Thought that counts, I suppose.”

Amy made a noncommittal ‘hmm’ and pocketed the coins anyway. “Is there always going to be no use for them?”

Cam shrugged. “I guess I can't say for certain.”

“Cause I also found what I think is the key to this place, as well as a full cabinet of fresh glasses.” She dangled a key out in front of them. “Guys always want to open up a bar, right? Could be something to settle down and do after this quest.”

“For all the thirsty people we've seen around here, right?” Joseph said, leaning against the ladder. 

“Fine.” Amy huffed. “Nothing I found is of use. But when I'm running the most popular tavern in all the land, don't come looking for a job.”

Joseph snickered and grabbed the ladder to begin climbing. He only glanced back once to make sure the other two were following. At the top of the first ladder, the attic held nothing of importance, and he followed the series of ladders to the top of the room. A small doorway revealed an open-air hallway over the portcullis. Off to one side, the church rose high into the air less than fifty yards away. “We’re almost there.” Cam said from behind. “Down this hall, take a left and we’ll be at the side entrance.” He snapped his fingers several times by his sides and shuffled his feet. “Kind of exciting.”

“I suppose it is.” Joseph said, glancing back at Amy, who gazed with a silent determination at the church. Her bruises and silent gaze betrayed emotions that her teasing and excited words covered up. He knew only one way to combat the apprehension she felt. Confidence. “Let’s get to it.” He said, nodding to the way forward.

The three moved down the hallway, a new sense of anxiousness moving them faster than they had been going before. The single spear-wielding Hollow that met them at the end of the hall stood no chance and was left in their wake. A thin passageway was all that stood between them and finally arriving at the church. Joseph started down the passageway, but was rooted in place by what he heard. A slight clinking of armor echoed from around the corner. To anyone else, it would just mark another Hollow, but not to him. He recognized the nuance of the sound and could only watch as a knight from the land of Balder marched into the passageway, its crimson cape flickering ever so slightly to accent its movements. It leveled its thin blade at Joseph, and lunged, the speed belying the fact that it carried a large kite shield. 

Joseph hesitated only a second before reacting. His sword caught the thin blade and let it slide past him. He twisted his own blade off of his opponent’s, raking it downward and slicing it into the open inner thigh of the knight. The armor style hadn’t changed, Joseph noted to himself. It was extremely defensive to the upper body and head, but the thighs were left weak to help with weight. The knight barely flinched from the blow to its thigh, and shoved Joseph back with its shield. He allowed himself to be pushed, bringing his sword downwards onto the knight’s helmet. It rang out and caved the helmet in, but it didn’t slow down the Hollow. It thrust its blade, and Joseph ducked, a whole second before the counter attack had even come.

Before Joseph could even get back up, a spell flew over his head and slammed into the Hollow’s face. It stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground. Joseph jumped onto it in a crouch to keep it pinned and thrust his sword into the open place in the helmet’s face, sinking the blade deep into the Hollow’s skull. It stopped moving immediately. 

“Geez. Never thought I’d come to hate thin hallways. I felt useless there.” Amy said, huffing out a sigh. “You seemed to have it handled though, Joseph. That was impressive.”

“Yeah.” Joseph said, fixated on the body. He started to sigh, but held it in, realizing that the other two were watching him. His own cape flickered slightly as he shifted his weight, re-sheathing his sword. “Uh, let’s go.”

“You alright?” Cam asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Joseph said defensively.

“No reason, I guess.” Cam said, slightly confused.

“Let’s move on.” Joseph pushed onward. 

They emerged from the thin passageway onto a staircase that led to the church’s courtyard. Hollows shambled about, only one noticing the three rushing them. Cam’s axe found itself easily into that Hollow’s face, as the other two were taken from behind. Cam tossed his axe up and caught it. “I’m getting pretty good at this, huh?”

“I suppose, if you consider felling an unmoving target good.” Joseph said, throwing a grin at him.

Cam frowned, but Amy stepped in. “I’m actually quite impressed with how Cam is picking things up.”

“Why, thank you, Amy.” Cam said, giving Joseph a snarky look.

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Shall we?”

Amy looked up at the bell tower that rose high above the church. The bell hung from its arches, a stillness centuries old lingering in the air around it. “Any chance we’ll be able to just walk up to it?” Joseph raised his eyebrows. “I can hope.” She muttered and approached the arched doorway. She peered around the edge, ushering the men to join her.

Inside the church, pews were scattered about, mostly unbroken. An altar stood at the forefront, a body sprawled across it. Directly across from where they looked on, a stairway leading upwards curved out of sight, and, held underneath it, an elevator mechanism led downwards. Must go back to the ruins, Amy thought to herself. In the dead center of the room, a gigantic suit of armor stood, intricate wings carved into the tower shield that rose taller than her height.

“I don’t see any Hollows.” She said. She started to walk into the room, but Joseph grabbed her by the arm.

“I don’t like the look of that armor.” He said, looking it over. 

“There’s no way that’s a person. Look at the size of it!” She protested. 

“You say this after we’ve fought off two giant demons?”

Amy pursed her lips for a moment. “I’ll give you that one.” She muttered. “Want me to shoot it and see?”

“Uh…yeah, I guess. Better safe than sorry.” Joseph said. Cam watched intently as Amy prepared her spell. It flew off towards the armor, striking it square in the middle of the helm. It reacted instantly, slamming its mace into the ground and marching towards them in a brisk pace. 

“Back up!” Cam cried, wheeling backwards back into the courtyard.

“We’ll face it out here.” Joseph said, picking a corner of the open area and motioning to the other corners for the rest of them. 

The massive suit of armor stomped its way into the courtyard after them, its tower shield held in front of it for protection. It took only a moment to survey the three of them, before settling on Cam as its target. Cam held his ground, unhappy to be the one chosen. It swung its mace and Cam ducked underneath it and struck out with his axe. It found its way around the shield, but clanged uselessly off of the armor. “Um!” Cam cried out. 

“Aim for joints.” Joseph said, striking while it had its back turned. Amy traded off with Joseph, letting her dagger find purchase where Joseph had just struck. She backed up as the mace came flying entirely too close to her face. “Go Cam, while it’s back is turned.” Joseph called, readying himself. 

The knight lunged towards Joseph, and Cam ran up behind it. His axe swung low at the knee that protruded forward, and chopped into the flesh beneath the armor. A bellow came from the armor as it held itself up with its shield. “It’s still holding on!” Cam said, exasperated.

“We know!” Joseph called back, coming around the tower shield. Amy moved in tandem with him and both of them sank their blades into the knight’s armpits. It bellowed again, a grating, angry sound that rumbled out from the helm as it dropped what it had in its hands. The arms clanged uselessly against its side, drowning out its cries of frustration. Joseph reversed his hold on his blade, and sank it into the neck of the helmet to the hilt. The knight shuddered and collapsed to the ground. “That…went surprisingly well. I’ll take big and slow any day.” Joseph said, looking them both over. “Also, good coordination. Anyone want any of this equipment?”

Cam raised his eyebrows at Joseph. “Who can carry that?”

“Good point. I suppose it does take a certain amount of strength of wear armor.” Joseph dusted his own off as he spoke. Amy, curious, attempted to lift the shield. She strained, and gave up almost immediately. Joseph chuckled at her and walked back towards the door. “Let’s ring that bell already. If you guys really want equipment, we can take some off a smaller Hollow at some point.”

The three cautiously entered the church, keeping themselves alert to their surroundings. The room that met them was empty. Each footstep echoed against the tiled floor. Joseph and Amy took careful stock of the room, while Cam approached the altar. 

The body felt warm to him, inviting him in. It had a familiarity that transcended his understanding, but his soul sang at the feeling that surged from it. He held his hand out, curious as to the source of the warmth. As his hand neared it, a life sighed from its lips and manifested itself in his hand. The ball of warmth writhed with life refusing to be snuffed out, white tendrils clinging to his hand in desperate search of protection. Cam was taken aback, stumbling away from the corpse. He glanced over at the other two, but they were focused on looking at the elevator mechanism. He turned his attention back to the thing in his hand. 

Cam didn’t understand how he knew, but the thing in his hand begged for another chance. “Another chance at what?” He asked it, quietly. When it gave him no answer, he pocketed it, hoping he could figure it out later.,”And hopefully I don't regret putting it in my pocket.” He whispered to himself.

“Hey, Cam. Looks like the elevator will work fine after some adjustments.” Joseph said, coming over to him. “We’ll need some tools, though. Do you know any place we can get some tools close by after we ring this bell?”

“Uh…” Cam thought through the places he knew. “Actually, yeah. There’s a bonfire not too far from here with a blacksmith. He’s a pretty nice guy. I’m sure he’d let us…” A piercing giggle echoed through the space, cutting Cam off. The three tensed, drawing weapons to the ready. 

“Where did that - oof!” Joseph cried out, magic slamming into his back and sending him tumbling over. 

“It came from the second story!” Amy cried, already moving towards the stairs. 

Cam dragged Joseph back up against a wall, blocking their view of the second story. “Kicking myself for not looking up there when we came in.” Joseph groaned, stretching his back. “Amy! We can’t see! What’s going on!”

He was answered with a feminine grunt of pain and saw her come tumbling down the stairway, colliding horizontally against the wall. She pointed her catalyst back up the stairs and fired off a couple of spells, then quickly covered her face. The crashing of metal was followed by a Balder Knight slamming down on top of her. 

“You okay?” Cam called over to her.

“Yes…” She groaned from under the dead knight. A shimmering spell flew across the room, singing with magical power. It left a scorch on the floor as it shattered near Amy’s head. She curled up under the knight for more protection and tried to look over it.

Joseph took this opportunity to see out from behind the wall. A robed figure danced around on the balcony, chanting with a trident and firing blue bolts that matched Amy’s sorcery. “It’s a sorcerer!” He called out.

“No shit!” Amy called back, the dead knight taking a blow from the figure. 

“Can you hit it from down here?” Cam asked, pulling Joseph back behind the wall as a spell landed close by. 

“I can’t aim without it being able to hit me.” Amy said. “If you can distract it, I should be able to hit it while it’s aiming for you.”

“Time for you to make good on the ‘playing bait’ portion of your job.” Joseph said, slapping Cam on the back. 

“Oh good.” Cam sighed. “On your signal, then.” Cam braced himself. He wasn’t entirely sure he was ready, but he couldn’t think of anything he could do to prepare himself any more than he already had.

Amy paused, waiting for the next spell to hit. After a few moments, it collided with the knight she was under. “Now.” She groaned. Cam shot out from his spot, catching the attention of robed figure. It giggled loudly, swinging its trident and chanting. As intimidated as he felt, he stood his ground. He had seen Amy cast dozens of spells at this point. He knew the timing and carefully tracked the trident. A spell manifested in front of it and flew across the space. Cam rolled to the side, coming out of it safely to the side of the impact. Amy was already up and firing in response. Her spell shot through the air, whizzing through nothingness as the figure vanished into thin air. “Damn it!” Amy called out. 

Silence followed for a few moments. Joseph stood up and looked around. “Did it leave?”

“I have no idea.” Amy answered, catalyst held up and her eyes fixed on the balcony. 

The three were standing silently, waiting for its return, when the click of footsteps interrupted the silence. Three knights from Balder entered through the main door to the sanctuary. Two of the knights drew long thin blades, much like the previous ones, but the leading knight drew a razor sharp rapier. The crimson capes they wore fluttered lightly as they stepped, stopping short of the middle row of broken pews. Joseph’s face fell when he recognized the leader. The badge of Knight Captain shimmered in the eternal twilight on the cursed land. “Cam…Amy…I need you to let me take these guys on.”

“Are you crazy?” Cam asked, incredulous. 

“We’re a team. You don’t get to just go it alone when we can help.” Amy said. 

Before Joseph could respond, the high-pitched giggle echoed through the room again. A spell flew toward the three of them, and everyone in the room dodged. The Balder Knights glanced up at the figure, then back to the three. “You won’t be leaving me alone. You need to take on that sorcerer. Cam, follow Amy upstairs. You should both be able to take it on up there, and whatever else may come along.”

“What about you down here?” Cam asked. The Captain lunged forward at them, and Joseph parried the rapier and returned a counter, backing him off. 

“Go fast, and you’ll be able to come back and help me. That sorcerer is more dangerous than these guys.” Joseph said, fully intending to defeat the knights himself before they could make it back. These Hollows were his to put to rest. 

Amy, noting the glint in Joseph’s eyes, frowned. Her voice held a resolve she wasn’t fully confident in. “You’ve got your fight. Don’t do anything reckless, and I expect an explanation later.” 

Joseph grimaced, but nodded. Amy grabbed Cam and pulled him to the stairs. As they entered the stairwell, the giggling sorcerer vanished again, leaving Joseph alone with the knights. His parry had caused them to fan out, acknowledging his ability. He knew the maneuver well; trained a few knights in using it himself. The Captain would take a reckless lunge, bait him into an advance, and he’d be cut to ribbons as he tried it. 

Instead, as the lunge came, Joseph spun behind the Hollow. He lifted his foot to the Captain’s back and heaved forward. The thing toppled into another one of the knights that had moved forward to attack, and they went down in a heap. He turned his attention on the third knight and rushed him. He knew he would only have a few moments before the other two joined the fray again, and he had to even the odds before that could happen. 

The knight had his thin sword raised, ready to parry anything that may come his way. Joseph swung his sword hard, a much thicker and more resilient blade than the one attempting to stop him, and was met with little resistance. A weakness to the knights of Balder was their choice of weapon. Quick, sure, but against a barrage of harsh blows, their defenses would crumble. The knight’s blade failed to parry the larger sword and the knight took a killing blow to the skull. Joseph laid into the Hollow with several more swings, ensuring its final demise. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate his choice in taking up the long sword after leaving his comrades behind. 

At this point, the Captain and other knight had risen once more, leveling their blades at him.

Amy spared only a few seconds to watch Joseph dance about between the blades below before returning her attention to the room in front of her. The first thing she had noticed was that it was littered with bodies. In the center, the sorcerer danced around amongst them, waving its trident that chimed with some otherworldly sound as it chanted unintelligible syllables. Golden light etched patterns in the air about it as the spell continued, creating dazzling circles that shimmered in the air. “Should we try to interrupt that?” Cam whispered from her side. 

“Probably.” She answered. She raised her catalyst to fire a bolt of magic, and nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the corpses reached up and caught her wrist. Cam immediately reacted and hacked at the arm with his axe. Bone snapped and skin ripped, leaving Amy with a hand around her wrist with nothing attached to it. 

The interruption had cost them, however, as all of the corpses around the room rose to their feet. As they began to stretch themselves out, golden light engulfed them all, empowering them with the strength and the will to fight the two Undead with an unseen vigor. Its effects were immediately obvious, however, as the Hollows in the room all began sprinting and clawing at them fiercely.

Amy and Cam were slow to react, but the Hollows caught on one another trying to get through the small doorway. Cam began hacking with his axe, pushing Amy backwards. She held her spell on the tip of her tongue, unable to aim around her companion. 

Cam tried to cull the wave of flesh pressing towards him, but was being punished for it. Nails caught his flesh, fingers tore, but he was able to keep out of the grip of the horde in front of him. “Cam! We need to get back! I can’t help you here!” Amy shouted at him from behind. He happily obliged, relieved to not be on his own in this fight. He backed up to Amy’s side, amazed to be coming out so well off. Perhaps he was even more skilled than he realized.

Amy fell back to the staircase, allowing the bend of the hallway to slow the flow of Hollows. Cam stood beside her, and readied a firebomb. “Hold them back a moment.” He said. Amy let spells fly and took out nearly five Hollows before Cam tossed the firebomb down the hall. A short burst of shrapnel, followed by a splash of fire threw the Hollows into the walls and seared their flesh. The stench of burning rot filled the air suddenly, and any Hollow that hadn’t been caught in the initial blast ran through the flames and fell to the ground, legs ablaze. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the rush of Hollows had ended. 

Joseph spared little more than a glance at the sound of the firebomb going off. The second knight twitched as he pulled his sword from its ribcage. He had taken a wound to his left shoulder from the Captain to get in close, but it had paid off. There was just one left. The Captain held his rapier lightly, ready to punish any mistake Joseph made in this fight. He had to admit, Joseph thought to himself, becoming Hollow had not ruined his former Captain’s creativity in combat. As Joseph lunged forward, the Captain tilted his rapier and caught the sword, shifting to the side and allowing the blade to slide up into Joseph’s face. Joseph jerked sideways to dodge, and felt his cheek slice open. He backed off, cheek burning in agony. His tongue searched, and sure enough, he had a large hole on the side of his face. He suddenly wished for an Estus flask. 

Blood poured from the side of Joseph’s face, teeth shining red through the opening. “I’m sorry, sir. You’ve become a monster. Allow me to let you rest.” He wasn’t sure if words would reach the Hollowed man or not. The only answer he got was a dry screeching. He tightened his grip, and pushed forward again. 

Time and again, their blades clashed. Time and again, Joseph was pushed back. Twin crimson capes spun and intertwined as they danced about the church floor. Joseph remembered the styles, the forms. Block the counter that came low to the left. Counter high when he thrusts. Stop letting him stab your shoulder. Each took hits, and neither faltered; not when the giggling began again above them. Not when it was abruptly cut short, nor when a shout to Joseph came from where it had originated. 

It took him a moment to process the shout. “Joseph, we can help. Give the word.” It was Amy, standing on the balcony above him. He didn’t want the help. He needed to do this, but a thought crossed through his mind. The help didn’t have to come in the fight, and that was something he would accept. 

Joseph’s pulse quickened. He’d only have one shot at this. He watched the tip of the Captain’s sword, waiting for a tell that indicated a lunge. A few parries were traded before it came, but it did. The Captain's knee bent ever so slightly forward, and the tip of his blade leveled off, and Joseph took the following blow to the gut. He had hoped for shock, but he felt every inch as he was run through. Flesh tore and organs ruptured. He could feel blood spray from the wound, and he choked on the following rush as it sprayed from the hole in his cheek. His free hand sought out and found his Captain's head, and he slid down the rapier and drove his sword through the man's temple. Joseph cradled it as the body went limp, kneeling to help it to the ground.

His entire body ached, but he had succeeded. He had lain his Captain to rest. Strength faded from him as his blood coated the floor beneath him. Bloody fingers slid across the handle of the rapier, unable to draw it from his gut. He tried to stand, to find healing, but failed, finding himself on his side instead. Blood filled his mouth, spilling from the hole in his cheek. His vision swam and faded, nearly going black as Cam and Amy raced to his side. 

Cam forced him up, ripping the blade from his gut. The shock had finally kicked in, and Joseph felt nothing as the blade left him. Amy carefully pulled Joseph's head into her lap, and before she could even get her flask out, Cam was putting his in her hand. She thanked him, and forced the firey liquid down Joseph's throat. He gasped and jerked hard to the side, but finally shuddered out a sigh of relief.

“Are you crazy?” Cam and Amy both asked at the same time.

Joseph just chuckled in response. “You wanted to help. I knew I had the ability to heal, and he didn’t. This was the best option.”

“Did it hurt?” Amy asked.

“I was run through. Of course it hurt.” Joseph said, almost incredulous.

“Then don’t do it again.” Amy commanded, getting up from beside him. “That scared the shit out of me.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk.”

“I don’t get hit on purpose!” Amy almost yelled. “Are you seriously trying to argue this?”

Joseph scowled. “Oh come on. Cam, you’ve got my back, right?”

Cam shook his head. “That freaked me out too. I’d definitely prefer you not doing it ever again.”

Joseph looked back and forth between them. “Fine.” He said, getting up stiffly. They both looked at him seriously. “I said fine. I won’t do that again.” He huffed. Other knights would never question him after doing what needed to be done. He looked down at his fallen comrades and thought to himself for a moment. He grabbed one of the knight’s thin swords. “Here.” He said, handing it to Amy.

She frowned down at it. “I don’t know how to use this.”

“Then don’t use it. I’ll show you how later. You just need something longer than a knife once your spells run out.” Joseph said. 

She supposed that made sense and pulled a belt off of one of the Hollows to hold the sword in. It was quite long, but very light. She wondered if it could snap. 

The trio began their way up the stairs. Joseph was taken aback by the sheer number of Hollows laying in the hallway as they passed through. Stepping over them, Joseph entered the room with the balcony. The sorcerer with the trident lay dead, throat slit wide open. “I had to get messy.” Amy said, obviously slightly disgusted with herself. 

“Not a problem.” Joseph said reassuringly, looking around. He noted a ladder through one of the doorways. “Alright. That probably leads to the roof, but we should check our supplies and the rest of this building first. I want no surprises should something happen up there, and I don't know what all you used when we were separated.”

Amy rolled her eyes, but Cam was already pulling things from his pockets. “I have one firebomb still, and, after healing you, we’ve used two drinks from my flask.” Cam said, trying to mask the feelings of discomfort the wriggling mass in his pocket were creating.

Amy pulled her flask out as well. “Mine is still full. We’re good there. Oh! How about the gold pine? Do we still have any of that?”

“All of it.” Cam answered.

Amy’s face took on an irritated look that made both men wince, even without knowing what they had done wrong. “You didn’t use any against the giant demon!” She nearly yelled.

Cam’s eyes widened, and Joseph put his hand to his face. “It didn’t cross my mind.” Cam said, a little defeated.

Joseph held his hand out. “I get to have it now. Better to use it without needing it than to die without trying to.” Cam handed it over. “I still have my firebomb as well.” He continued, showing it. “Is there anything else we should all be aware of?”

“Not unless you think coins are a viable weapon.” Amy said snidely.

“Why do you still have those?” Joseph asked.

“I'm not going to throw away money!” Amy exclaimed. “It could be valuable at some point.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself. Shall we?” Joseph asked.

“It was my turn to say that.” Amy said, giving him a mischievous look.

“Well, if you wanted to say it next, you should have...”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just go.” Cam said, cutting Joseph off.

They headed down the hall opposite the ladder, and saw a single Balder Knight guarding a door. “Will you let us help you this time?” Amy asked Joseph.

“Yes. But I go first.” Joseph said, heading forward with his sword already clear of its sheath.

The other two trailed behind, weapons out as well. Joseph blocked the first strike the knight dished out and kicked him back out into a wider point in the hall. Amy and Cam rushed forward to flank the knight and ended him before he could regain his balance.

“That guy was easy.” Amy said. “Why’d you have so much trouble with yours earlier?” Joseph frowned at her and she chuckled. 

Cam looked at the broken door behind where the knight had stood. “What do you think he was guarding?”

“Why don’t we take a look?” Joseph responded, slamming a shoulder into the old wood, causing it to bust inward.

They stepped inside and found a small staircase leading up to a landing. They could see a barred door at the top of the landing. Before they could take a step up the stairs, a voice echoed down. 

“Someone there?” A deep baritone called out from the cell. Joseph glanced back at his companions. 

“A voice is promising to me.” Cam said, shrugging.

“I agree.” Joseph nodded back, then took the stairs carefully, weapon still out. “Hello? Who goes there?” Joseph called, looking into the cell as he reached the top. A knight sat in the cell, wearing armor that shone of gold, with flourishes built into the helmet almost as a mock crown. False arms were molded into the torso, giving an illusion of a figure holding the knight from behind, while adding extra padding to the front of the armor. 

The wearer raised his head in a tilt, leaning forward to get a glimpse through his helm. After a few moments, his head shot up. “Still human! I am in luck. Could you help me? As you can see, I am stuck without recourse.” He motioned to the door. 

Joseph tried the door, grunting with exertion when it didn’t budge under his strength. He examined the door, noting that the hinges and lock shone clean, without rust. “I don’t think I can get this open very easily.” 

“Do we even want to get it open?” He heard Amy say from behind him.

“Why would we not?” Joseph said, turning to look at her. The man in the cell had risen to his feet and moved up to the door, leaning in such a way to see all three of them.

“Does his being locked in a cell not raise any concerns? Any red flags?” Amy asked, incredulous. 

“He’s not a Hollow.” Joseph said. “Anyone not Hollow is a potential ally in my eyes. Have you seen what we’re up against? We can use all the help we can get!” 

“Please.” The man said. “I have duties to fulfill.”

“I don’t trust it.” She said. “Why would your old comrades have him locked up?”

“They were Hollow! They probably just guard whatever they find!” Joseph had turned completely back towards Amy at this point, waving his hands in emphasis as he spoke. “This is the second person you've called suspicious on this journey. Why?”

Amy just held her hand out towards the prisoner. “Does he not look suspicious to you?”

Both Cam and Joseph looked back towards him, and Joseph wheeled back incredulous. “No?”

“Well...he hasn't even...” Amy started.

Joseph grit his teeth and cut her off. “Who determined you get to decide whom we all trust? Why were Cam and I different when we met? You were in a cell too, if I recall correctly. What’s different here, huh? Was there some reason for you to be in that cell other than being Undead?”

Amy fell silent, reddening as all eyes focused on her. She couldn’t explain what made her not trust this man, and the accusation ashamed her. “Sorry.” Was all she could muster as she turned her face from them.

“Well?” The trapped man asked. His face was covered, but they could all feel his gaze from beneath his helm. 

“We’ll get you out.” Joseph assured. “Our friend is just a bit jumpy. She must be shaken from our fight getting here.”

“Combat is harsh to rookies. I’m impressed that she looks as well as she does.” A chuckle escaped the golden helm, a low sound that echoed ever so slightly from inside the metal. The sound sent a chill up Amy's spine, and she winced. 

Cam moved to the front and inspected the lock. “We’re going to need the key to get this open, or a lockpick, as I mentioned before.”

“Ah. I know of the one with the key.” The knight started, his words confident and sure. “Quite the despicable man with a heavy tendency for liquor. I’m sure if he’s still around, he’d be in the closest bar, drowning in his own filth.”

Joseph and Cam looked at each other, the familiarity ringing clear. Both looked to Amy, who was avoiding their gaze. “Amy.” Joseph said. She said nothing. “Amy, this is obviously fate. Come on.”

Amy sighed, and pulled the key out. “We don’t even know if it’s the right one.”

“Easy way to find out.” The knight said. 

Amy approached the door. “I apologize for before.” She whispered, barely audible.

The knight leaned closer, speaking low, but still loud enough for the others to hear. “No need to apologize. You’ve a good eye about you. That feeling of distrust? It's your closest ally.” He paused, watching her as she took it in. She hesitated with the lock, waiting for him to continue. “Here I am, a man in a cell. I didn’t even take my helmet off or give you my name and I expect you to let me out? No. No need to apologize at all.” He pulled his helmet off. Locks of dark brown fell to his shoulders. Amy looked up at his face, scanning every crease in an attempt to read him. Sharp eyes, slightly wrinkled from the grin he wore peered out from behind his bangs. He chuckled. “My name is Knight Lautrec of Carim. In my haste, I have sown distrust in one of you. It was a mistake, and I apologize.”

Amy felt a bit more at ease, though her distrust hadn’t quite faded. She turned the key in the lock, and the door unlocked. She stood back to let the man out as the door swung wide. He pulled his helmet back over his head and addressed the two behind her. “You two would do good to listen to this woman’s intuition. Had it been someone worthy of her distrust, you’d be in for some trouble.” Cam and Joseph glanced at each other. Cam blushed a bit and looked down at his feet. Joseph just looked back over at Lautrec as he continued. “Now, tell me. What are the three of you doing in a place like this?” 

“We’re here to ring the Bell of Awakening.” Cam said, looking up from his feet.

“Ah, the pilgrimage.” Lautrec said grimly. “I wish I could tell you that you had a chance.”

“I’d rather you not say anything to dampen the mood at all.” Amy said, annoyed. 

“It’s just that no one has ever made it past the guardians.” Lautrec said, adjusting his gauntlets.

Joseph frowned. “What guardians? Are they demons, like we suspected?”

Lautrec shifted his weight. “Not exactly.” He began. “They are gargoyles, forever standing vigil over the bell. They aren’t the hardest foe, but the footing is precarious on the roof, and most aren’t even aware they gargoyles will attack them.”

Amy looked to Joseph and Cam and found them looking back. “We expected resistance.”

“We did.” Joseph said. “I think we’ll be fine, but…” He trailed off and looked at Lautrec. “We would love your help.”

Lautrec was silent as he thought about it. Several moments passed before he finally sighed. “You freed me, and for that I owe you. Yes, I will stand with you against the gargoyles. However, after that, I must be off. I have a mission of my own.”

Joseph nodded his understanding. “Come on. Let’s get going.”

The group, with their new companion at their back, moved back through the church. Lautrec looked on approvingly at the carnage that lay along the floors. Passing back by the room with the sorcerer, Lautrec took the lead and led them to the ladder, dispatching a lone Hollow that had somehow not heard the sounds of fighting. The hard curve of the blade slid easily out of the Hollow’s skull and back to his hip with one fluid gesture. A shotel, Joseph noted, eyeing the blades hanging unsheathed at the knight’s sides. He didn’t like the carelessness, but he also wasn’t sure how you’d sheath a round blade.

Lautrec took the ladder two rungs at a time, stopping to stand at the top and survey the exit to the roof along the small landing they were on. Outside, the roof sloped up to peak a few yards away. The tower holding the bell lay at the far end of a field of shingles. None of this was what had the golden knight's attention, however. He had his eyes on the rows of gargoyles lining the roof. Each held a halberd and shield in stone hands, and were frozen in elegant battle poses. 

“Oh…man.” Cam said, arriving on the landing and seeing the amount of gargoyles. “Do all of those come alive?”

“I…doubt it.” Lautrec said. He didn’t sound convinced.

Joseph looked through the doorway. He looked back at Amy, and saw fear openly showing in her eyes. She turned to look at him, and he was taken aback. It was a look for help. Her fear was not of the gargoyles. It was of failing the quest. His chest tightened in a way he was unfamiliar with. It wasn't a good feeling. He hated being so easily swayed by her, but sighed anyway and said, “We can handle as many as they throw at us.”

“I did not realize I had joined a group of psychopaths.” Lautrec scoffed. “I suppose I’ll take my leave of this insanity immediately.”

“Let me finish before just throwing your debt to the wind.” Joseph nearly spat. “We can lure them back here and bottleneck them in the doorway. It doesn’t matter how many there are if they can’t even get through the threshold.”

Cam grinned. “I like this plan.” His grin fell slightly almost immediately. “I’m the bait again, aren’t I?”

“No.” Joseph said. “There’s a lot of roof, and if only one attacks you at the far end, I don’t want you cut off from backup. We’ll all just be careful. Amy, how are your spells?”

Amy called to her soul, and got a weak response back. Weak, but not exhausted. “I’m good for this fight, I think. Don’t forget that gold pine.” She chastised.

“I won’t.” Joseph grinned. “Are we ready?”

Cam and Amy nodded. Lautrec shrugged. “I suppose that sounds intelligent. Let’s go.”

The four walked out onto the roof. The wind blew gently across the shingles, tousling Cam’s and Amy’s hair and whipping Joseph’s cape up from his back. They moved slowly, straddling the center of the roof, where the footing allowed for one foot on each side of the slope. Nothing moved. Each pair of eyes flicked between the frozen statues, waiting for something to make a move. 

An endless moment passed.

A screech broke the air, sounding from above. The group looked as one to see a gargoyle, clad in an ornate helmet with matching halberd, slam down between them and the door on broken wings. It swung the halberd without hesitation, causing Amy to jump backwards. “Where did that thing come from?” Amy shouted.

“It must have been from behind the tower!” Joseph shouted back, raking the gold pine dust across his blade. The hair on his neck stood on end as lightning arced across his blade and engulfed his weapon. A grin filled with bloodlust crossed his face as he charged the gargoyle, weapon raised to a place only years of training could keep steady. The halberd swung again, carried by the sound of an ear piercing screech. Joseph pivoted, letting his breastplate catch on the pole and slid down along the edge. He came up to the gargoyle quickly and slammed his sword into the monster’s chest with a broad slash. Lightning crackled and sprayed, causing it to step back and screech again, this time in pain. Joseph laughed.

“What about the plan?” Cam yelled out, moving to throw in attacks when there were openings. 

Joseph came back to himself with Cam’s yell. “It’s still on.” He dodged an attack and turned for a brief moment. “Amy, there’s not much room up here for us all to fight and you to also throw spells while we are all trying to pay attention to other statues as well. I want you watching for another to start moving. The second it does, we retreat. If it’s just one, I think it’s better for us to all be able to gang up on it. Agreed?”

“Okay.” Amy said, stifling her desire to help fight with the knowledge that her job as lookout was extremely important when surrounded by a potential army of giant monsters.

She centered herself on the roof, wanting to be close enough to the fight, but still able to see at least half of the gargoyles at once. Joseph and Cam flitted back and forth, ducking in and out of halberd swings and taking their own swings when they could. Amy noted that they looked to be dodging much more than they were attacking. The gargoyle was fast despite being made of stone. Lautrec stood halfway between the two groups, spinning his shotels around his hands and looking for an opening. 

He gave up after a few moments of watching, and came to stand near Amy, who had moved down the side of the roof for a better angle. “Impressive coordination between the two of them. To the point that if I were to attack as well, I’d be in the way.”

Amy watched Joseph catch the gargoyle with another strike, followed by Cam landing quick blows in to counter the gargoyle's retaliation. “Joseph has the training. We learned to listen to his calls out of necessity. Baptism by fire.”

“Had quite the journey to get here, have we?”

“You could say that.” Amy said, eyeing the statues lining the roof. None had moved. A crashing sound caught her attention, and she looked back to see the halberd slightly embedded in the roof. The shingles were scattered, but the attack had missed both the men.

Joseph lunged, landing a ringing blow to the gargoyle's head while the it tried to pull its halberd out of the roof. Lightning arced over his arm and sent tingling chills down his spine. This fight was exhilarating, but he had to remember he wasn’t alone anymore. Help wasn’t a crutch, it was survival here. He called out an opening to Cam, using his companions’ voices to ground him in the fight. 

He ducked a swing from the gargoyle, rolling out of the way of the thing’s tail. An axe was carved into its tail that was dull from ages of poor use, but still looked like it would cause lasting damage if the beast landed a hit with it. 

Joseph danced around the gargoyle, his feet sliding across the broken shingles and causing him to stumble. The halberd rose to meet his stumble and stopped a foot from him, embedded in Cam’s shoulder. Cam let out a whimpering cry from it, but rolled quickly away, dislodging the blade. Joseph saw that he had his Estus flask in hand, and was drinking from it before he was even fully standing. 

“That was foolish.” Joseph said, grinning at him. “What happened to chastising me from doing that?”

“You’re welcome.” Cam answered, an even wider grin on his face. “Saving someone from being killed is worth more than getting the kill yourself.” Joseph circled back around the monster as Cam spoke. 

The beast flicked its stony tail back and forth, readying a swing. Joseph called out an opening as the swing began and Cam moved to fill it. His axe sunk into stone beneath its right wing, leaving a large crack up through the thing’s side. It screeched out, piercing the air with sound. “Cam!” Joseph called. “When you see a chance, we need to deal with that tail!”

“Got it!” He responded, catching his gaze and readying for their next move. However, before they could, Amy's shout filled the battlefield. “Incoming! From the tower!”

A second gargoyle rose into the air, dipping into a nose dive towards Joseph and Cam, fire billowing from its mouth. Amy called up a spell and clipped the stone wing mid dive, causing it to flutter backwards and land early. 

“We need to get to that doorway!” Joseph called out, suddenly between two gargoyles, and dodging incoming swings frantically. Both lifted their halberds to swing, the new one only stopping due to a spell knocking it off balance. Joseph took his opening to dodge the now single halberd swing and run for the doorway. Cam turned to follow him, swiping his axe a few more times to goad the gargoyle into chasing. He turned his head to look away, but was caught by a swipe from behind as one of the tail axes curled around lightning fast. The blow sent him tumbling down the roof, panic instantly rising in his chest.

Amy watched in horror as Cam rocketed down the slope. “Joseph!” She screamed, unable to cross the distance in time, even if there weren’t giant gargoyles blocking her path. She sent a spell at both gargoyles to grab their attention, or at least cause them to hesitate long enough for Joseph to reach Cam.

Joseph acted with only a split second to register what had happened. He threw himself into a slide, reaching Cam as he was leaving the roof. Joseph dug his sword into the roof with his free hand while holding Cam at the same time, thanking whatever god may be listening that the lightning stopped and was no longer numbing his arm. Cam swung off the roof, clinging to Joseph’s arm and shouting out in terror. Joseph felt his shoulder dislodge, but put his pain into his own scream to prevent from letting go. 

Amy moved to help them, but the new gargoyle stood in her path, swinging its tail at her. She stumbled back and let loose a spell, wincing as her soul protested in response. A chunk of its face crumbled away as the magic slammed into it, and she turned frantically to shout. “Lautrec, help!”

Lautrec had already moved, positioning himself in the gargoyle’s blind spot. “As you wish, milady.” He moved in on the gargoyle, hooking his shotel into a crack in the gargoyle's shoulder and swinging around it, slashing his second blade across its throat. Rubble scattered across the roof, causing the the gargoyle to turn and giving Amy a clear path to aid Joseph and Cam. 

Joseph had relocated Cam to holding onto his leg, and was swinging by his sword to dodge the halberd blows raining down on him. Amy took aim and summoned spell after spell. As tired as her soul was, it wasn’t going to argue with the desperation with which she called to it. Spells flew from her catalyst, chipping pieces off of the gargoyle with every landed hit. It turned its attention towards her, flapping its wings to gain air. Fire began to spark from its jaw, gaining air in an attempt to mimic the dive bomb the second gargoyle had done to enter the battle. 

Amy faced it head on. As it opened its maw to spit fire at her, she gave it a spell to taste. The jaw snapped off, and whole monster came crashing down towards her. She brandished her shield in an arc and caught the gargoyle’s helm, causing it to glance off and sending it tumbling down and off the roof. She heard the sound of a stone against stone, many times over, and, looking over the edge, saw that the gargoyle had shattered on the ground below, causing debris to scatter in all directions. 

Amy hurried over to Joseph and helped Cam pull himself all the way onto the roof. She got Joseph to his feet and smiled at him. “That’s one.” 

“Must you push all of our kills off of buildings?” Joseph panted, trying to tease anyway.

“You’re free to actually kill your foes whenever you’d like.” She teased back. 

Lautrec made a grunt, calling their attention back to the other gargoyle. It had caught him with its tail and was swinging its halberd in an uppercut. It caught him in the chest, sending him tumbling back to them. Amy caught him and helped him up. “Think I could get any of this camaraderie over there in the fight?” He spat out.

“Where do you need us?” Cam asked, eyeing Joseph’s limp arm. 

“I just need someone to hit the gods forsaken thing when I make openings. I usually have my own team helping me.” He said. “I think your doorway plan is out the window, so to speak, and I'm getting kind of tired watching you all team up while I pull all the weight over here.”

Joseph sighed. “Sorry, things got hectic. We're with you.” He rolled his shoulder a few times, and gestured for them to go. Lautrec hesitated for a moment, before running back into the fray, using the curvature of his blades to swing and throw the gargoyle off balance. Amy shot spells at the thing’s chest and face when Lautrec lined it up. Cam threw himself at openings that Joseph called out to him from the back.

The gargoyle was wavering, stumbling back and forth from being hit from all sides. It lifted its halberd towards Lautrec, but was stopped as Joseph gripped the pole with his free hand, and pulled it off balance. Cam moved to get a hit in, but changed his trajectory when he saw the tail swinging around to catch Lautrec off guard. He lifted his axe and brought it down with all he had, severing the tail. The beast let out a screech, its tail writhing and squirming on the roof below it. Cam took the tail in hand, and heaved it into the gargoyle. The blade of the axe cleaved into the head of the beast, sending stone flying in all directions.

The air stilled. The gargoyle fell to its knees, then tumbled off the roof, shattering on the ground below. The four stood there for long moments, waiting for another to fly down to fight.

None came. 

Joseph let out a long sigh, part relief and part adrenaline. “Did we do it?” He grunted as he tried to move his shoulder, then cried out in pain and surprise as Lautrec grabbed it and popped it back into place. Joseph glared at him, working his shoulder out and sighing in relief.

Amy giggled, watching the exchange. “Let’s ring that bell and make sure.” She said, motioning to the tower. 

They all entered, looking at the long series of ladders up to the top. Cam went first, followed by Amy and Joseph. Lautrec followed last.

The climb to the top stretched for an eternity for Amy. She could feel the excitement bubbling up. She had completed the first step, not just for the knight who had saved her, but for herself now as well. This was her pilgrimage, and she was the first to have even truly started it.

As they transitioned to a ladder on the outside of the tower, the wind died down, creating a calm after the storm. All she could hear was her breathing, and the beating of her heart.

She finally crested the last ladder to the bell. It hung in solemn silence from the roof of the tower, unaffected by the light breeze. Cam and Joseph stood on either side of a lever underneath it. Joseph nodded to it, indicating she should be the one to pull it. 

She approached the mechanism, looking at those around her. Joseph gave her a cocky grin, while Cam gave her a genuine smile. Lautrec was hidden beneath his helm, but she still could tell he was appraising her. She gripped the lever and pulled. Ancient gears protested, but moved to her will, pulling the bell upwards and sending it into a swing.

A pure, clear sound rang from the bell above them. The single tone sounded across the landscape, the mountains echoing their reply. The wind seemed to pick up in response, carrying the chime across the countryside, announcing to the world that one of the bells had been awoken from its slumber. 


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes set out again, after a brief respite.

Shadows danced along the wall to the faint flicker of the bonfire in the hollowed-out building in which Amy and Joseph sat. The faint sound of insects and wildlife could be heard coming from outside, each creature believing it to be night as the high trees rose above to block out the ever-present twilight. A dull clanging of metal and muffled voices could be heard below from Cam and the blacksmith Andre. They discussed the materials needed to repair the elevator, and explored every tangent that came up in conversation.

Amy picked at the meager food the blacksmith had given to them. She finally gave up and set it aside, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaned against the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Joseph said, moving to sit beside her. “We won a great victory. We’ve rung one of the bells! That’s amazing!”

“I know. That’s part of the problem. I’m annoyed because I want to be excited, but I can’t shake what that guy said.” Amy sighed.

“Who?” Joseph asked. “Oh wait, I know.” He got up, spreading his arms and taking on a mocking, overly formal tone. “Oswald of Carim. ‘Indeed, all sin is my domain.’” Amy gave a halfhearted chuckle. Joseph dropped his arms and sat back down beside her. “Did he really bother you that much?”

Amy thought back on what Oswald had said. They had met him as they were leaving the church, after Lautrec had taken his leave of them. He had offered to absolve them each of their sins, and when he had gotten answers of disbelief or refusal, he had begun describing each of their sins in detail. Cam was a mischief maker, causing trouble that had led to real problems in his past. Cam had looked ashamed at it being brought up, and allowed himself to be absolved. Joseph was described to be a killer of men. Joseph shrugged, knowing it to be true, but the nature of his duty as a knight absolved him, or at least placed the guilt elsewhere. Oswald had simply laughed. Then, he had gotten to her.

“Is sorcery really a sin?” Amy muttered, running her fingers over the token of her family woven into the catalyst.

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Does it matter?” Amy glared at him. The slightest twinkling of moisture in her eyes was disarming. He sighed, thinking. “From what I know, sorcery is a messy topic. Followers of the gods believe it to be a dirty art, since it was created by dragons and is a manifestation of your soul. Humanity is corruptible and only magic from the gods can be without sin. And, of course, we know how people feel about the dragons.”

Amy let her head drop onto her arms. “My passion is sinful. Everything I wanted from my life amounts to nothing, or worse.”

“I disagree.” Joseph said. Amy looked up at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “First, these are humans saying so, not gods. Second, even if they are right, you’re missing a key point here.”

“What’s that?” Amy said, sniffling.

“It’s a sin because humans can be corrupted. If your soul stays pure, I don’t think your sorcery can be called a sin.”

A tear rolled down Amy's cheek, and before she could get to it, Joseph knelt down and dried it with his sleeve. Amy looked him carefully in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Joseph made an overly dramatic shrug. “How should I know? How would anyone know? Besides, the dragons that made it can breathe fire, and most religions worship that.”

Amy scoffed in disbelief. “You’re just spouting anything to make me feel better.”

“Is it working?” Joseph asked with a grin.

Amy leaned against him. “It is.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds below and all around them. Joseph watched her for a while, unable to see her face, but happy for any closeness at all. He shifted his arm to be around her shoulders, and waited for her to brush him off. She seemed content to leave it there. He wondered if she had fallen asleep. He reached cautiously around her to grab the food she had pushed away, and she swatted his hand, causing him to jerk backwards. “Ah! Hey, look, you’re not eating it.”

“I will once I feel better.” She said, putting a piece of bread in her mouth to prove it.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Joseph asked, more sincere than he thought he’d feel.

“You already have. I just know with all the death around us, it’ll happen to us at some point too. The real thing, not whatever we are now. And when it does, I don’t want to be judged negatively by the gods for practicing something I consider a gift.” Amy said, looking into the bonfire.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. You’re good at heart, and you are using your sorcery for good deeds. You’re carrying out a knight’s dangerous pilgrimage for him, for gods’ sakes.” Joseph jostled her around with his gesturing, making her giggle.

“You’re right. I should definitely get points for that, and if they give me a chance to speak my mind, they won’t know what hit them.”

“And if they still try to judge you negatively,” Joseph said, “I’ll run in and fight them for you.”

Amy laughed. “I bet you’d claim to be able to fight anyone if a girl was listening.”

“I can fight anyone!”

“Case and point.” Amy said, giggling louder.

Joseph harrumphed. He looked down at her again. She looked into the bonfire quietly. He watched the light flicker and dance across her face. Both of their souls had grown in power from the fight with the gargoyles, enough so that simply being near a bonfire drew it out. Joseph had found it exciting, but Amy seemed to draw peace from her strength. He wondered at what could be going through her head. “It’s interesting, really.”

“What is?” She asked, not looking away from the fire.

“You learned your sorcery might be a sin. Instead of casting it away, you just bemoaned your fate that you would have to live in sin.”

“I was born a poor girl to a poor family in a poor village.” Amy said. “No one ever had any prospect of improving their situation. Most just resigned to live as best as they could. Then, I started to show signs of being a sorcerer.” Amy paused as she remembered. Her soul had expanded that day, as if coming to life with a deep breath, filling the air with wonder around her. “My parents were ecstatic. They went everywhere they could, finding out more. My mother made me a catalyst, and once it was confirmed what I was becoming, they contacted Vinheim. I’m pretty sure they stopped eating all of their meals to gather up the money to send me there.” She chuckled, wiping a tear from her eyes. Joseph sat quietly and listened.

“My father was so excited for me to become a powerful warrior, to go down in legend, rivaling the greats.” She continued. “I personally wanted to see if there was more to sorcery than combat, but even if there wasn’t, it was a glorious gift. It changed everything and made everyone start smiling.” She sighed. “Maybe I’ll see Vinheim one day.”

“Maybe you’ll just get so good, you won’t even need to go. Tales of your power will spread through the land, and your parents will be proud.” Joseph said giving her arm a squeeze. She rested her hand on top of his on her arm, absently drawing little circles on his fingers.

“I’m no professor. I have no idea how to create new spells, so until I find a teacher, I’m not going to get more powerful.” Amy said, matter-of-factly. “But that’s enough from me. You owe me an explanation for earlier.”

Joseph winced, remembering his insistence to fight his previous captain. “I was...a knight of Balder. Before.”

“I had figured that much.” She said, grabbing at his cape and waving it up at him.

“Yeah…” He said with a sad smile, pulling the cape away from her playfully. “The kingdom was reduced to ruins due to the Undead, and I was separated. I wandered and found my way to Astora. I tried to fit in there, to become a knight of Astora instead, but I just didn’t line up with what they believed. I left Astora behind until I finally ended up meeting my end. It wasn’t a great life, but it wasn’t horrible. In fact, I am much more of a fan of Astora’s swords than Balder’s.” He pat the sword laying by his side. The pommel reflected the bonfire, the only place the detail wasn't worn smooth from his grip. “I enjoyed my time there and that’s what matters I think.”

“That doesn’t explain what happened in the church.” Amy noted.

“Right.” Joseph sighed. “Those were my previous company. My captain and mates. I felt it should be me putting them to rest.”

Amy thought for a moment. “That’s noble. I fully understand why you chose to do what you did.”

Joseph could sense it coming. “But...?

“You’re not alone anymore. Just because putting them to rest yourself is noble doesn’t mean accepting our help to do it isn’t.” Amy explained. “It was risky and dangerous and we need you. I don’t want to have to put you to rest.”

“I don’t know if you need me necessarily. You’re quite capable.” Joseph said, shrugging.

Amy turned and glared, practically snarling. Joseph tried to recoil, but was stuck against the wall. “You made an oath.”

“I’m not saying I’m leaving. We’ve just only known each other for a few days. If I die or something, you would be able to move on easily by yourself.” Joseph furrowed his brow, wondering why she was getting upset by the compliment.

“You listen to me.” Amy started, pushing on his chest with her finger. “I don’t care if we’ve only known each other a few hours; I need you. Me carrying your ass out of that drake’s maw should be proof of that itself. Together, we got out of that asylum. Together, we got to this bell, through demons and gargoyles and a seemingly unending horde of Hollows. It was all together! Whether you like it or not, we are bonded in this quest. You want out? Take it up with me once we finish.” Amy sat back against him with a huff.

Joseph sat in stunned silence. Emotions similar to his bond between his fellow knights stirred in him; similar, but different. He couldn’t place it, but it was powerful. It wasn’t kinship, or dedication, or love, or any number of things he was familiar with. He stared at her, and decided, whatever it was, he wanted to figure it out.

He pulled her closer against him, and settled in to sleep for a while. Amy looked up at him curiously, saw his eyes closed, and decided to get some rest as well.

Andre ceased his hammering and looked up towards the floor above. “Sounds as if your friends have finally settled in. I suggest you do the same here shortly.” He ran his fingers along the strands of his white beard, looking upon Cam’s tired face. “You look about to drop.”

“I’ll get some rest once I’ve made sure we have the supplies we need.” Cam said, trying to stifle a yawn and failing.

“Why such a rush, youngster?” Andre asked, filing down a stray bit of metal he had missed on the anvil.

“We rang the bell, Andre!” Cam cried. “I’d rather not wait around to see what kind of demon shows up to see who succeeded.”

“I suppose that’s a fair point.”

“I suggest you find yourself somewhere safe as well.” Cam said. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you because of us.”

Andre laughed, a hearty sound to Cam’s ears, no matter how many times he heard it. “Look at that door, then at the stairs.” Andre pointed, and Cam followed his gesture, nearly tipping off of his seat to arch his head around. “If it can fit, I can manage against it. Don’t you worry.”

Cam smiled. “Alright then Andre.”

The blacksmith put the piece he was working on into a bag at his feet, and lifted it up for Cam. “Here you go, everything you should need to fix that pesky elevator.”

“Thanks!” Cam took it and stood up. “You’re always a big help.”

“You’re always great company!” Andre said, laughing again. He looked at Cam and leaned back, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this eager and happy, Cam. Those two seem to have made quite the impression.”

“Well, Joseph can be a hard ass sometimes, but both of them are pretty great. Amy is so careful and trusts in me fully, and the skill with which Joseph commands…I can’t describe it. I feel like I have a place here with them.” Cam said, beaming.

Andre smiled. He didn’t let it falter as he watched Cam go through the bag to see what was inside. “I think, if ever there was something you desired, it was a place where you were needed. I’m proud of you, lad.”

“Proud?” Cam questioned, eyes narrowing half from curiosity and half from having trouble keeping them open.

“You’ve kept this old man company for quite a while, bringing me things I needed, sharing stories, and many other things. You’re always so ready to cheer me up, but I have never returned the favor. I regret I could not help you find your place, but it brings me a strong sense of pride to see that you’ve found it yourself.”

Cam blushed. “Well, thanks. Don’t sell yourself short, though. You’ve done your fair share of guiding.”

Andre laughed. “That I have. I blather on quite a bit.”

“Can I ask you to blather a bit more, old man?” Cam asked, grinning.

“If I must.” Andre chuckled back.

“I’m considering asking Amy to help me with my pyromancy. I may finally be able to learn and do more than a little spark of fire.”

Andre frowned. “You said she was a sorcerer. Does she do pyromancy as well?”

Cam thought for a minute. “I don’t think so, but I figured they were similar.”

“You underestimate the art you’re gifted with. You will need to find a proper teacher to learn.” Andre advised.

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right. Though it can’t hurt to ask.”

“No, it certainly can’t.”

They both chuckled some more, interrupted only by Cam yawning. “Well, I’ll be off to bed. Thanks for everything, really.”

“Get some rest, lad.” Andre said in return.

Cam headed up the stairs and was greeted by the soul warming light of the bonfire. He saw Joseph sitting against the wall, lightly snoring with his arm in a weird position in front of him. It must have originally been around Amy, who was now sprawled across his legs in what Cam believed to be the most uncomfortable position he’d ever seen. He set his bag of things next to him and laid down on the bare floor. Something told him he should keep watch, but he was tired and Andre would come running if anything started happening. He allowed his eyes to finally fall closed and went to sleep.

\-----

The breeze had died down, and the chilling warmth of a twilight sun beat down on the small footbridge that ran out of a doorway opposite the bonfire. A colossal fortress rose up at the end of the footbridge, blocking any view of the landscape beyond. All trees fell short of rising even halfway to the top of the walls, as if kneeling in reverence to such a mighty structure.

Amy gazed out at the magnitude of the structure, lost in thought, when a knight came into view. His armor was bulbous, the helmet resembling an onion while the torso stretched almost two feet in diameter. She recognized it as the characteristic armor of Catarina, a land known for joviality and courageous warriors.

The knight fiddled with the portcullis, and, unable to move it, sat down on the edge of the bridge, dejected. Amy looked back for Joseph and Cam, but could hear they were downstairs with the blacksmith. She figured as long as they were within earshot, she’d be safe to approach the knight and ask what he was doing.

“Good…morning.” Amy said, realizing it was weird to say in the cursed twilight. The knight sat there, unmoving, humming to himself. “Good evening?” Amy said, a little louder.

“Hmm? Oh!” The knight said, turning and seeing her. “Forgive me. I was absorbed in thought. I am Siegmeyer of Catarina.” His voice echoed from inside the round helmet, adding a bit of a grand quality to it.

“That’s quite alright.” Amy said. “I am Amy of…” She considered her tiny village with no name. She had never really had to introduce herself formally like this before. “…of the Fivefinger Delta.” She said, deciding the region was good enough.

“A beautiful place, that one.” Siegmeyer said. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know the way into this fortress, would you?”

Amy looked up at portcullis. It was stained the color of the bricks around it, and looked rusted into the ground. She didn’t see any levers - outside or even through the bars on the inside. “I’m afraid not.”

“This gate just won’t budge. It’s quite a pickle!” Siegmeyer boomed out a laugh, jolly and full of warmth and mirth. Amy couldn’t help but laugh along, even though she wasn’t really sure anything was funny. “I will continue to sit here and meditate. Perhaps the answer will come to me.”

“Why do you need in? What is this place?” Amy asked, looking up at the daunting fortress.

Siegmeyer looked up at it as well. “I'm not quite sure myself, but I know where I aim to reach lies beyond it. I am looking for someone, you see.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Amy asked, sitting next to him.

“Nothing but help me while away the time.” He said, leaning his elbows on his knees, an impressive feat considering his armor.

“I suppose I have a few minutes at least.” Amy said, glancing back at the building she came from. She saw no movement inside, and settled into the conversation.

Siegmeyer immediately dove into a rousing story about his journey to this land. Amy was enraptured by the descriptions of countries and lands she’d never been to and hadn’t experienced. Monsters and puzzles of exaggerated difficulty and wiles flitted in and out of this preposterous tale, but Amy couldn’t have had more fun listening. She asked questions, laughed, and even gasped out at Siegmeyer’s extreme gestures and silly voices he gave to the characters. It was almost like listening to her father tell her stories again.

Amy lost track of time, and finally realized she needed to get back to Joseph and Cam. She rose from her spot, and looked at the portcullis one last time. “I best be getting back. Thank you for the story. I had a great time.”

“I’m always ready to make a new friend. I wish you safe travels, Amy of the Fivefinger Delta.” Siegmeyer said, raising his hand in a wave.

“I wish you good luck with this gate, Siegmeyer of Catarina.” Amy said, hurrying back across the footbridge.

Once back by the bonfire, she realized Joseph and Cam were nowhere to be seen. “Joseph? Cam?” She called out.

“Come on down here, young sorceress.” She heard the blacksmith call. She headed down the stairs and saw Andre leaning back against the wall, his stool leaning back slightly. “Take a seat.”

“Where did my friends go?” Amy asked, sitting in front of him. He was a bit intimidating to look at, but Cam trusted him, so she did as well.

“I sent them on ahead to fix the elevator. I wanted to talk to you privately, and told them not to disturb you.” Andre said, sitting up and digging through a box behind him. After a moment, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a scroll and offered it to her. “Please, take this.”

Amy took it and looked back up at him, questioningly. He motioned for her to read it, and she opened it. The scroll was covered in characters she was unfamiliar with, but her soul understood. Her chest contracted, and the words seemed to light up on the page. She gasped suddenly, and it was over. She looked at the scroll, amazed. This was a spell scroll. “Heavy soul arrow…” She said, the words coming to her from the depth of her being.

“So you can read it. Good.” Andre said. “I have a friend, Rickert, who is another blacksmith who specializes in magic weapons. He had no use for spells anymore, and allowed me to pass this on. I hope you make good use of this.”

“You’re just giving this to me? I can’t thank you enough.” Amy said. She wiped her eyes, feeling a wetness starting to build up. It was overwhelming. The thought of actually being able to learn new spells.

“Not quite just giving it to you.” Andre said. “I want you to use it to watch over and protect Cam. He is an important friend to me, and I want to make sure he stays out of trouble…and stays safe.”

“Then it is for free.” Amy smiled. “I had no intention of doing anything else.”

Andre chuckled. “The way Cam talked of you, I had no doubts in my mind. He looks up to you, you know.”

Amy blushed, not sure of what to say. “I’ll do my best to live up to his expectations.”

“Don’t let it burden you too much. Cam is a tough lad.” Andre said, before chuckling, “Metaphorically, of course. Now, I suggest you hurry along to meet them.”

“Thank you again. Really, thank you so much.” Amy said, standing and bowing her head while clutching the scroll tightly.

“Hurry, young one.” Andre waved his hand toward the stairs. Amy hurried off after them. Andre shook his head, chuckling.

Amy walked back towards the church, reading the scroll the whole way. “This seems like an upgrade for my current spell.” She muttered to herself. The spell described a stronger bolt she could fire from her catalyst. It would be bigger and slower, but much more powerful. She was excited to find time to try it.

She was musing about the name of the spell she already knew, hoping it was in fact Soul Arrow, when she reached the church door. Joseph called out to her as she walked in, causing her to look up. “Finally. You learn anything interesting from that onion knight?”

“Joseph, that’s rude.” Cam grunted from inside the elevator.

“I learned quite a deal about his travels.” Amy said. “And while it’s rude, it most certainly is accurate.” She chuckled.

“What do you have there?” Cam asked, cranking a wrench on some mechanism.

“Andre gave me a spell to learn.” Amy said.

Joseph quickly crossed over to look at the scroll, dropping a chain he was holding for Cam. Cam frowned, but kept working. Joseph gave the scroll a hard look. “That’s awesome…and gibberish.”

“Only sorcerers can read the language or sorcery, Joseph.” Cam called.

“Guess you’re just not good enough.” Amy said, giving Joseph a playful grin.

“Alright, how long till the elevator is finished?” Joseph said, looking into the elevator.

Cam’s wrench slipped out of place and he muttered some curses. “It should be fixed. I don’t know why it isn’t moving yet. I think this thing here is rusted shut and…” He pushed on the bolt holding the mechanism with his wrench and the elevator jerked to life, moving slowly downward. “Ah! Get on!” Cam cried out. Joseph and Amy quickly jumped down onto the elevator as it began its descent.

The three were greeted with the stunning array that had met them as they flew in with the bird. Ruins dotted the hillside, coated in the green of vines and weeds that found purchase in every crevice. The ruins looked to have once been a veritable maze of rooms and buildings, but now were an open-air courtyard, revealing every building to ones around it. This view was backed by an expansive graveyard, falling into further disrepair. Bones were visible on the ground, either dug up or left out to rot among shattered tomb stones and cracked coffins peaking from the ground. The entire vista was completed with the gentle blues and greens of distant mountains, cut by clouds ambitiously reaching for the ground.

Amy took in the view, enjoying everything she had seen about this land. Even the disarray was beautiful in a rustic way. Cam seemed proud of it, as if it was his land to be showing off. Joseph warily watched the mechanisms spinning and whirring on the elevator.

“Every time I see a view like this, I start to forget that all of this is a curse.” Amy said, quietly thinking.

“Death was the curse, Amy.” Joseph said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “The journey afterward is a new gift.”

Amy smiled at him. “That...means a lot. Thank you.”

“I’m always afraid of becoming Hollow. That’s what I think the curse really is.” Cam mumbled.

Amy and Joseph were quiet, understanding and sharing the same fear. “Let’s not go there.” Joseph finally said.

The elevator came to a rest, and they stepped out. They walked through the ruins, careful not to touch anything precarious that could fall on them from above as they passed under arches and through old doorways. They came into the clearing with the bonfire, enjoying its warmth even with no weariness to their bodies yet. The same man who had sent them off still sat on the rocks in the same spot, dozing off.

“We ring the bell of awakening, and this guy goes and falls asleep.” Joseph said, gesturing at the man on the rocks.

The man opened his eyes, seemingly aware of everything that had happened. “Ha ha, funny.” He said, leaning his elbows on his knees. “So, it was you who rang the bell, huh? I’m impressed, truly. I don’t know how you did it.”

“I’d say it wasn’t all that hard, but…it was.” Cam said, rubbing his head.

“Well, the next one will be suicide. You can count on that.” The man said. He then began to laugh at the discomfort on their faces.

“Can I hit that guy?” Joseph asked.

“No...” Amy answered, wrinkling her nose and wishing she could just send Joseph at the guy.

Cam opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he was made uncomfortably aware of movement in his pocket. He remembered the thing he had picked up in the church and had a sudden idea. “I’ll be right back. I need to see someone...about...a thing.” He turned and hurried down a set of stairs by the man, disappearing from sight.

“Where the hell is he going?” Joseph asked to no one in particular.

“Probably down to the firekeeper. I think he has a crush on her.” The man said, chuckling to himself.

“None of the other bonfires had firekeepers.” Amy said, thinking back.

“I'm sure they did at one time.” He sighed, sounding exhausted to have to explain anything. “The firekeeper keeps the fire strong. It's why this one is so much nicer than any of the other ones.”

“Hmm...” Amy mused.

Cam waited near the bottom of the stairs for his blush to go away from being called out. He always had trouble talking to the firekeeper, and not because she couldn’t talk. His words had trouble coming to him, and he rambled. The pulsing and wriggling became stronger in his pocket and he pulled the thing out. It moved slowly, sending feelings of urgency through his soul. Spurred on by the object, as well as curiosity, he overcame his hesitations and moved forward.

Bars stood blocking a small cave in the side of the cliff he stood on. A young woman with blond hair sat inside, head down and arms crossed as if in prayer. “Firekeeper?” Cam said softly, not wishing to disturb a prayer.

The woman raised her head, looking cautiously between the bars. Upon seeing Cam’s face, her lips turned up in a small smile. She gestured for Cam to approach.

Cam came forward and knelt down to be at her height, and held out the object. It began to spasm as it came within her reach, and the urgency echoing in his soul increased. “Firekeeper. I found this, and it asked me for another chance…I think. I don’t know what to do, but you have always seemed wise to me. Do you know what it is? What I'm supposed to do with it?” His words spilled out, eyes widening at his loss of control. He blushed, but let the questions stand.

The firekeeper regarded the thing, her face falling in a solemn sadness. She held her hand out for it, reaching through the bars.

“Are you sure?” Cam asked. She nodded and he relinquished it to her. As it left his fingertips, he felt a thank you burst forth, and was gone.

The object pulsed in her hands, like a gentle heartbeat. She folded her hands around it and held it to her chest. It faded from view before his eyes, and he suddenly heard an exclamation from Amy and Joseph. He looked to the firekeeper with concern in his eyes, and she gave him a reassuring smile. She motioned for him to go, and he hurried up the stairs.

Amy and Joseph stood with arms shielding their faces from the now roaring bonfire. Even the ever-sitting man had moved back. “Why did the fire erupt suddenly?” Joseph said, cautiously moving closer to it.

“I gave the firekeeper something I found. I think it made her stronger.” Cam said, holding a hand out to the fire. The warmth was overwhelmingly calming. “It feels better than before.”

“It does.” Amy said. “But, some warning next time, Cam.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled.

“Hey.” Amy called out to the man. He lifted his head and looked at her. “You said the next bell is in Blighttown?”

“That’s correct.” He said. “It’s misery.”

“It may just be the bonfire making me feel this way, but I’m ready to keep going. We had a good rest, and I want to keep this momentum. If this place is going to be as awful as it sounds, I think we should hit it with high spirits.” Amy said.

“The alternative being I train you in using that sword first.” Joseph said, motioning to the sword on her hip.

“Or, you could do both.” Cam said. “We have to search anyway. It’s not like we will just find this in a couple hours. There will be time for breaks, and you train her then.”

Joseph gave Cam an approving nod. “Good idea, Mr. Guide.”

Cam grinned. “Shall we begin looking? There’s a staircase in the graveyard that leads down into a cave. That may be a good place to start looking. Blighttown is underground in a cave.”

“Lead on, Mr. Guide.” Amy chuckled at the nickname, and Cam led them onward.

Suddenly left alone, the man watched after their excited exit. He wondered if he should tell them that they were going the wrong way, but decided against it. What does it matter where one dies?

\-----

The shriek echoed throughout the tight cavern. Cam glanced over his shoulder as he ran. He saw Amy being set upon by two more skeletons as she stumbled over the loose rocks. Joseph was there in an instant, knocking them backwards and ushering her to keep running. A half-dozen more came pouring down from the slope they had descended to enter the cave. Joseph knocked the head off of one in his path. The skeleton responded in kind. Blood poured from Joseph's side from its curved blade, incredulous it still stood.

Cam rounded a corner and fell to dodge another curved blade swinging at him. He tried to scramble up, but the skeleton kicked him fully to the ground. Joseph and Amy caught up to him, and Joseph bashed the skeleton to pieces with his shoulder. It began reassembling itself as they ran past.

“What do we do?” Amy asked, panting more from fear than from running. Cam didn’t know. They’d been so careful. Each skeleton had fallen before their teamwork, and they’d made it all the way to the cave without any problems. Then, all of the skeletons had gotten back up behind them.

“We keep going.” Joseph said, as they emerged into a small room with tombs. More skeletons rushed from the sides, and he pulled Amy towards the opposing tunnel. “We find a place where we can loop around, and we double back. Then, we can regroup and re-” he was cut off by a skeleton jumping over Cam to grab the two of them. Cam ripped its leg off on the way past, but it didn’t stop. It barreled into Amy, slashing her across the back. Joseph clubbed it with the flat of his blade until it was a pile of bones. Rattling behind them told them to keep moving.

Cam watched blood pour from Amy’s back as they ran forward. “Amy, are you…”

“I’m fine. I have my flask once we’re to safety.” She grimaced.

They came out of the tunnel, and the sky opened above them, casting soft light onto a sheer drop, scant feet before them. Paths wrapped around the drop and into tombs cut out of the cliffside, where skeletons patrolled their own graves.

“Joseph, there's not a way to double back!” Amy cried out, spinning around and focusing. A bright point of blue appeared in front of her, and sailed forth slowly. Three skeletons poured from the cave. The one in front met the spell with its sword, and it burst on them, destroying all three in a large flash. Amy wished she had time to celebrate the first casting of a new spell.

“I know!” He cried back, sword at the ready. Skeletons rattled out, tripping over the three reassembling in the entrance. “Um...alright, Cam. You and I will hold them back until they are all bunched up, and Amy will blow them to bits with her flashy new spell. Then, we run past and back up.”

Cam nodded, muttering out a “got it”, and brandished his axe. They waited a beat, then rushed forward. Joseph beat them back his sword while Cam mostly pushed with his hand and used his axe to block.

“Tell me when!” Amy called, trying to focus and keep her spell right on the edge of being cast. Sweat was pouring down into her eyes, but she forced them to stay open. Both Joseph and Cam were taking hits on their shoulders and upper arms for their boldness, but there were more skeletons coming. Amy grimaced, struggling to keep it ready. “Come on!”

“There's still a couple more!” Joseph gritted out.

Cam grunted in exertion to hold them back, ducking a swinging blade. “We can push past a couple, Joseph. Make the call.”

Joseph hesitated, before nodding. “You're right. Amy! Shoot-” he was cut off by his own cry of pain. His leg gave out completely, as a skeleton hamstrung him from between the legs of those in front of it.

Skeletons spilled over him, crushing him beneath their feet and sending them rolling towards the cliffside, Joseph in tow. Amy let her spell fire, but it took too long. It managed to shatter the skeletons that made it past Cam, but several had raked their blades along Joseph's chest. He was bleeding profusely, and stopped only a few feet from the edge.

Amy rushed to him, getting him into a sitting position and firing off her faster spell at the closest skeleton. The skeleton exploded into pieces, showering them with bone and granting them a few seconds of precious time. Amy forced her shield into Joseph's arms. “Protect us.” She said, taking time to dig her flask out. Joseph managed to get the shield on and ready, but Cam had managed to hold the skeletons back. Bones were flying through the air as Cam threw them away, delaying their reassembly.

Amy got her flask in her hand, the warmth of the bottle slowing her racing heart ever so slightly. She pressed it to Joseph's lips and tipped it up. The healing fires of a bonfire swirled through him, closing the wounds along his upper body. He had to push it away to get her to stop pouring it. “I'm good, I'm good!” He coughed, trying to rise. He took one step and cried out, falling to a knee before Amy caught him. “Damn!” He looked down at his leg, seeing the damage wasn't fully repaired. “This is fine, we can get out still.”

The bones had begun to rattle around them and reassemble. Amy kicked some bones away, as Cam had been, to slow them down. His axe whistled as he hacked at them before they fully finished reassembling, and managed to fully clear them a path to retreat through.

They all started to move, slowly, but steadily. Cam leading while Amy aided Joseph a small distance behind him. Their progress was immediately halted, however, by a slowly rising shriek. They all turned, and a flying skull, radiating with energy, slammed into Cam, exploding with malicious force. Cam careened into the cave, and Amy and Joseph flew backwards, bouncing against the ground once, and sliding towards the edge fast. Joseph reacted without thinking, pushing Amy as hard as he could to redirect her course. She slid away, coming to a stop right at the edge as he sailed off. He was gone in an instant.

Amy reeled, trying to get her bearings. Her ears rang with the force of the concussive blast. Her vision swam. “Joseph!” She choked out the scream, but her only answer was a curved sword, slamming into her face. It cut deep, exposing her cheekbone, but the biting pain brought her fully aware. She clubbed the skeleton with her catalyst and pushed it far enough away to blow it to pieces with sorcery, for however long it may stay that way.

There was a brief silence. No one was around. The skeletons were pieces again from the blast or chasing Cam. She didn't see him, nor Joseph. She rushed to the edge, falling to all fours and scraping her knees against the rocks. There was no sign of him. She doubted she could see him if he had lived. “Joseph!” She screamed out.

Cam was suddenly behind her, flask in hand. “We have to go! They're coming!”

He was right. Amy knew he was, but she couldn't get up. They'd been invincible so far. Everything had hurt, but nothing could stop them. How could it have slipped away so quickly? “Joseph!” She sobbed down into the nothingness.

“Amy!” Cam shouted in her ear. He forced her to the side, and several skeletons came rushing past off the cliff. Cam forced the two that managed to stay up to tumble after.

The sound of more coming encouraged a quick recovery. It couldn't end here. Amy rose, but hesitated. “Joseph! If you're still alive down there, make your way back to us!” She called, just in case. Then she let Cam drag her back the way they came, the speed of their running drying her tears as they fled.


End file.
